Of Generations and Miraculous
by inudigifan201
Summary: Felix never talks about it, but he and his younger cousin, Adrien, are really close. Like brothers, almost...
1. Babysitting

so, I see a lot of fan-comics where Adrien and Felix are twins, or Felix is Adrien's older brother... what if they were cousins? that thought sparked this story. I hope ya'll like it... it's my "first" Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. I say first because this is the first one I have a chapter of done. my others will come along eventually, but I had to get this one down before I could even think about anything else. so... for those who aren't familiar; Felix was originally going to be Adrien, but was scrapped. Honestly, I think that is a waste of a potentially good character. and Bridgette was the original Marinette as well... seriously, a waste. I like to think that Felix, although starting out as a jerk, would become a really cool guy if his character got fleshed out. kinda like Prince Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender (love that show!). Zuko started out as a huge jerk, and is honestly one of my favorite characters. so, consider this Felix's banishment (development) and, hopefully, I can do his character justice. yes, this is mostly about Felix and Adrien. that's my intention. Marinette and Bridgette do play huge parts, but it's mostly about my boys. let me know what ya'll think and... enjoy! ~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. Babysitting

A slender dirty blonde teenage boy with light blue-grey eyes and a grey dress shirt with a black tie and sweater vest held tightly to his ice-cream eating young companion. The little boy had almost bleach blonde hair and green eyes and wore a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Felix, Look!" The little boy smiled and pointed with his ice-cream. "Balloons!"

The teenager looked up at the sky and cracked a small smile as he gazed up at the sky to see a parade of colorful balloons carrying their passengers in the sky.

"Darn it!" The little boy exclaimed.

"You dropped your ice cream didn't you?" The teen, Felix, looked back down at his counterpart as the pedestrian light said walk. "I'll get you another one when we get to the park."

"Ok." The little boy smiled as he dashed across the road.

"Adrien! Slow down!" Felix called out as he was being dragged along.

"I don't wanna get flattened." The little boy, Adrien, smiled up at Felix when they reached the other side.

Felix cracked a small smile and rolled his eyes. "Good point."

"What do you know? The man does smile." A female voice came from behind them.

The boys looked back and saw two girls with black hair and blue eyes. One was Felix's age while the other one seemed closer in age to Adrien.

"Hello, and goodbye, Bridgette." Felix turned back around.

Adrien smiled. "Is she your girlfriend Felix?"

Felix blushed hard. "N-No!" he became embarrassed. "She's in my class, that's it." he stuck his nose in the air.

Adrien shrugged. "If you say so."

Bridgette smiled. "Is he your little brother Felix? He's so cute."

Adrien smiled and Felix's eye twitched. He looked back at her and looked her and the little girl over.

Bridgette wore a black jacket with a plain white shirt underneath and a pair of denim shorts with her hair pulled into side pigtails. The little girl had her hair down. She wore a cute little pink sundress with cherry blossoms on it and a pair of black biker shorts that came half way to her knees. Her hair was down with a black ribbon to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She had a giant lollipop in one hand while holding onto Bridgette with her other.

"My cousin. And her?" Felix pointed to the little girl with his free hand as she hid behind Bridgette.

Bridgette smiled. "No way! Marinette and I are cousins too!" she smiled even wider. "Are you two going to the park too?"

Felix's eye twitched even more. "No, we're going home." He started to walk the other way. "Come along Adrien."

Adrien pouted and sat down on the side walk making it hard for him to be dragged.

Felix looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

"You promised you'd take me to the park!" Adrien crossed his arms as he threw his empty ice-cream cone to the grass. "You promised!"

Felix sighed and knelt down. "How about tomorrow bud?" he whispered.

Adrien cocked an eyebrow. "You said today. The weather lady on TV said it's gonna rain tomorrow!"

Felix sighed again. "Fine. You win."

Adrien smiled, hopped up, grabbed Felix's hand and started to drag him to the park. "Ya!"

Felix groaned as they passed the girls.

Adrien was soon busy in the sandbox building a sandcastle. Felix sat on a bench on the outskirts of the playground reading a book, periodically glancing up to make sure Adrien was still there. Bridgette sat down beside him and smiled wide.

He closed his book and looked over at her. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

She continued to smile. "I never pictured you the nurturing type." She glanced over at Marinette whom joined Adrien in the sandbox.

Felix sighed. "I'm not." He opened his book back to the page he was reading.

"I don't believe that." Bridgette smiled evilly. "I think you have a soft spot for the boy."

Felix rolled his eyes. "He's my cousin." He retorted dryly.

She smiled wide. "You do have a soft spot for him!"

He glanced over at her and gave her a death stare. "Tell anyone and I swear…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." She cut him off, smiled and waved.

He sat back and looked back over at Adrien whom was laughing with Marinette. "Good." He then glanced back down at his book.

"Marinette's a sweet kid." She smiled.

"Adrien is cool… as far as 7-year-olds go." He continued to speak dryly. "Very understanding and smart." He cracked a small smile and hid it with his book.

She smiled even wider. "So you two get along well then?"

Felix rolled his eyes and nodded. He then became deep in thought.

 _A much younger Felix was being guided down a long corridor. Doors lined the walls. None were marked. He wondered how anyone ever found their way around the mansion. The man guiding him stopped at the last door in the hallway. A large stain window depicting his aunt and uncle made the hallway seem friendlier as the colors danced around the floor._

 _"Felix?" the man spoke and Felix looked up at him. "Are you ready to meet your new cousin?" he asked._

 _Felix nodded. He was told from a very early age that he was to be seen, not heard. He was very adept at living up to that expectation._

 _The man opened the door and let the boy walk to the bed on the far wall where his aunt sat holding her newborn._

 _Felix climbed up and sat down beside his aunt and the man closed the door so they could be alone._

 _His aunt smiled down at him. "Hi Felix." She gazed at him with her green eyes. "Meet Adrien." She showed him the baby. "He's your new cousin." She sounded tired, but happy to be so._

 _The baby cooed as he gazed upon him. Felix smiled and put his hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Felix." The baby grabbed his middle finger and giggled._

 _"I think he likes you." His aunt smiled._

 _Felix squinted a little. "Are all babies this… small?" He looked up at her._

 _Her smile faded. "He's a preemie."_

 _Felix became confused. "What does that mean?"_

 _"He was born early." She began to explain. "He was supposed to come next month."_

 _"Is there something wrong with him?" He became concerned._

 _"No, he's just smaller than every other newborn. Nothing wrong with that. He might also be a bit more fragile too, but he'll be fine." She smiled again. "He needs his big cousin to look out for him."_

 _Felix smiled. "I've got your back Adrien. You can count on me."_

"Felix!" Adrien snapped him out of his memories.

Felix blinked and the baby he was just remembering became the small child before him. "Ah, yes?" he asked. "What's wrong? Did a bully knock down your sandcastle?"

"No." Adrien shook his head.

Felix noticed Marinette was standing behind him, holding his hand. Felix smiled and blush a little at the adorableness before him. He was only human after all. "Then what is it?" he asked trying to hide his blush.

Adrien smiled wide. "We want ice-cream!"

"Oh really?" Felix teased. "Alright I guess I'll have to get you two some then." He stood up and closed his book. He held Adrien's free hand and led the two children over to the ice-cream cart over in the distance.

Bridgette smiled and watched as Felix ordered two cones and the children picking out their flavors. Adrien finally settled on chocolate and Marinette would have nothing else but strawberry.

They all sat back down on the bench so the two wouldn't drop their ice-cream. Felix smiled as he reopened his book and crossed his legs.

 _A year had passed. Baby Adrien had grown to be the average size of a 1-year-old. Felix was reading in the den of his aunt and uncle's house as his aunt played the piano while Adrien was playing with his blocks on the floor._

 _Adrien smiled, waddled over to the sofa, climbed up, and sat down in Felix's lap._

 _"Adrien?!" Felix cried._

 _"Book!" Adrien pointed at the book in Felix's hand. "Felix book!"_

 _His aunt stopped playing for a moment. "He wants you to read to him darling."_

 _He rolled his eyes. "It's boring. There's no pictures."_

 _Adrien clapped. "Felix book! Felix book!"_

 _Felix rolled his eyes again. "alright." He then turned the page. "Somewhat after one in the afternoon, Tom resignedly underwent the ordeal of being dressed for dinner. He found himself as finely clothed as before, but everything different, everything changed, from his ruff to his stockings." He began to read the tot Mark Twain's Prince and the Pauper._

 _Adrien was enthralled. His eyes never left the pages as Felix read and his mother played the piano._

 _Felix's body guard came in after a few hours and whispered to Felix's aunt that her brother-in-law had arrived to pick up his son._

 _"Felix!" she called out. "It's time to go." She walked over to the boys. "And I'm sure Adrien needs a diaper change by now." She picked up her baby boy as her nephew pouted._

 _"But we were just getting to the really good part." Felix protested._

 _"You can read to Adrien more tomorrow." She kissed him on the forehead._

 _"Alright." He closed the book and put a book mark in it so he wouldn't lose his place._

 _"Felix!" Adrien cried. Tears began to roll down the tot's face._

 _"I have to go." Felix pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok bud?"_

 _"Felix!" Adrien cried even louder as he thrashed about in his mother's arms._

 _Felix's father walked into the den and frowned. "What in the world is going on here?" He almost yelled._

 _Felix looked up at him meekly and scratched his face as he became nervous. "Ca… can… can I… spend the night father?" He asked with sweat dripping from his… everywhere._

 _His father raised an eyebrow. He then looked over at his sister-in-law whom seemed just as shocked as he was. "If it's alright with your aunt and uncle." He shrugged. "You have nothing scheduled for tomorrow."_

 _Felix looked back at his aunt. She smiled and nodded. "It's fine with me and I'm sure Gabriel won't mind."_

 _"Yay Felix!" Adrien clapped._

 _Mrs. Agreste later found the boys both asleep with Adrien on Felix's face in Adrien's room. She smiled as she picked Adrien up to put him in his crib. "Felix!" he spoke in his sleep. She then picked Felix up and put the air mattress that had been laid out for him next to the crib. Felix, in his sleep, rolled over and held Adrien's hand through the crib's bars._

 _Mrs. Agreste smiled wide and grabbed the camera the she had laying around in the nursery for just such occasion and quickly, and quietly, took a photo of the boys being cute._

"It's getting dark." Adrien pouted.

Felix looked up at the sky as the sun began to set. "I guess I should get you home then."

"Same time and place next week?" Bridgette smiled wide as Marinette nodded.

Felix gulped.

"Yeah!" Adrien smiled. "Can we Felix? Please!" he begged.

"Fine." Felix huffed.

"Yay!" Both Adrien and Marinette cheered.

Felix stood up. "Come on Adrien, uncle gets cranky if I have you out too late."

"Coming." Adrien ran to and grabbed his hand. "Nice meeting you Marinette and Miss Bridgette. See you next week!"

"Kill me now." Felix mumbled to himself as he and Adrien walked away.


	2. A Rainy Monday

Ch, 2. A Rainy Monday

 _'I can't believe this.'_ Felix thought to himself as he sat in class the next day. _'A playdate?! With Bridgette's cousin? Of all the other children in Paris he had to make friends with her. I'm doomed. I just know it.'_

"Felix!" The teacher called out. "Are you paying attention at all?" She asked.

"Yes mam." He lied.

The other students laughed. He sank in his seat.

After class, Felix unlocked his locker as a blonde girl leaned on the one beside his.

"Are you ok Felix?" she asked in a flirtatious manner. "It's not like you to space out during class."

He sighed as he grabbed his bag. "I'm fine." He responded coldly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm just worried about you. What happened over the weekend?"

He rolled his eyes and removed her arms. "Nothing." He began to walk away.

She followed him. "Chloe really missed Adrien over the weekend." She continued to try to flirt. "And I missed you."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

 _"I don't wanna play with Chloe anymore. She's bossy and mean." Adrien looked up at Felix on the past Sunday._

 _"Ya, and her sister is annoying. Let's got to the park today instead, ok bud?"_

 _Adrien smiled ear to ear. "I love the park! Can we go right now? Can we? Can we? Please Felix?" He jumped up and down._

 _Felix smiled and rolled his eyes. "First thing's first bud, shoes." He pointed at his cousin's bare feet._

Felix shrugged. "Poor Adrien was sick in bed all of yesterday with the flu. I read him his favorite story… Because he begged me too."

She gasped. "Oh poor baby."

Felix smiled evilly. He leaned to whisper in her ear. "I'm probably carrying the virus right now."

"Eek!" She jumped and ran to the girl's bathroom. "See you later Felix!"

He chuckled under his breath as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Lying isn't very nice… even if it is Cerena." Bridgette leaned against some lockers.

He rolled his eyes and he smiled evilly. He got up in her face and whispered; "I'm not nice."

A chill went down her spine. "So I see." She blushed profusely.

He turned around and started walking away.

"See you tomorrow!" She waved at him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes again.

Fencing was his favorite part of the school day. It was the only time of the day he was allowed to hold a sword. He didn't even care if the blade didn't even have a point. It was his escape. Although, he was known to be too aggressive. But, he didn't care.

But today, it was raining too hard for anyone to use the courtyard of the school. All the clubs were rained out.

Felix rolled his eyes and smiled. "Squirt was right about the rain." He opened his umbrella and began to walk himself to his aunt and uncle's house.

"Felix!" Bridgette called out from under her umbrella as she ran to him.

He kept walking and ignored her.

A silver car pulled beside him and the passenger window rolled down to reveal his body guard. "Need me to take care of her sir?" he asked.

Felix rolled his eyes. "She's annoying, but harmless."

The window rolled up and the car sped up just a little to keep up with the speed limit.

"Felix!" she caught up to him.

He glanced back at her as she smiled at him. "You're not going a very good job of stalking me today."

She giggled a little. "Well I wanted to talk to you."

He rolled his eyes again. "You can talk, but I won't guarantee I'll listen."

She smiled. "Marinette's really excited for Sunday. She wouldn't stop talking about it on the way to her house yesterday."

He kept his gaze forward so she couldn't see him crack a small smile.

"She said that Adrien is the nicest boy she's ever met. All the boys in her school are mean." She continued.

"Adrien is different than other boys." He sounded proud.

"Ya." She nodded. "And he's cute too. Just like you."

He scowled. "I'm not 'cute'."

She seemed confused. "Handsome then?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They soon reached the gate to his uncle's house and he looked at her. "Well, either you come in or go home. Either way you're not standing out in the rain."

"You do care." She almost fainted.

He scowled. "Not about you. Adrien! I don't wanna set a bad example." He began to make his way into the house.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Felix." She followed him in.

His uncle's assistant met them in the foyer. "Adrien and your aunt are in the den." She informed him.

"Thank you Nathalie." He nodded and fallowed the sound of a piano being played.

"This is you aunt and uncle's house?" Bridgette seemed impressed. "It's huge."

Felix smirked without her noticing. "My house is bigger." He bragged a little.

He then opened the door to the den and found his aunt and Adrien at the piano. Adrien was the one playing while his mother sat and smiled on the bench.

Adrien finished the song he was working on and glanced up at his mother with a huge smile. Before he spoke a word, the two teenagers caught his eye. "Felix!" he jumped off the bench. "You're early!" he ran over to and hugged his cousin.

Bridgette smiled evilly as Felix embraced the 7-year-old.

He then knelt down to look the child in the eyes. "All the after school activities got rained out today."

Adrien smiled smugly. "Told you it would rain today."

Felix messed up Adrien's hair. "What are you a weather man now?"

Adrien chuckled, grabbed Felix's arm and dragged him to the piano. "I learned a new song today. Come listen!"

Felix chuckled as well. "You don't have to drag me, you have my undivided attention." He sat down on the sofa closest to the large instrument and pulled out his textbook. "You know I love listening to you play while I do my homework."

Adrien smiled and hopped back onto the bench. He soon began to play. The room flooded with a light and bouncy melody.

Bridgette sat down on another sofa and pulled out her work. She smiled as she glanced over at Felix whom was shaking his head and foot to the tune. She wasn't used to this side of him. He was always so stern and reserved. She rarely ever saw him smile. He seemed comfortable.

Adrien finished his song after a few minutes. Felix smiled and looked up from his book. "very good."

Adrien smiled wide.

Bridgette smiled and looked over at Adrien as well. "is it bad that I was half expecting you to play chopsticks?" she giggled.

Adrien giggled a little as well.

His mother smiled and rolled her eyes. "He learned chopsticks when he was three." She giggled a little as well. "He's quite the prodigy really."

Adrien nodded. "I could play chopsticks if you want."

Felix rolled his eyes. "how about some Chopin instead?"

"Ok." Adrien turned back around and started to play again after he flipped through his song book.

The rain continued to pour buckets as the afternoon progressed. Soon it was almost 8 at night.

Bridgette and Felix stared at the rain as the door was being held open for them.

Felix looked over at the butler. "get my father on the phone. It's raining too hard to go anywhere tonight."

"Yes sir." The butler nodded and closed the door. He then left the foyer and headed to the nearest phone.

"Will you two be spending the night?" Mrs. Agreste came up from behind them.

Felix shrugged. "looks like it."

Bridgette blushed. "I guess I should call my parents then."

Mrs. Agreste nodded. "Yes, it's a bit dangerous to go out in that weather dearie." She smiled. "I'll have a room prepared for you." She then looked over at Felix. "And an air mattress set up in Adrien's for you." She giggled.

He smiled. "Thanks auntie."

"Do you always sleep in his room?" Bridgette glanced over at him.

"If I stay over I do. He likes it when I read to him." He crossed his arms.

"Your father sir." The butler came back with a cordless phone.

"Thank you." He took the phone. "Hello father?" he began to speak. "it's raining really hard and it doesn't seem to let up anytime soon. I'm going to stay at uncle Gabriel's tonight." He explained. He listened to his father for a moment. "Yes father, I did my homework earlier while Adrien was playing the piano for me."

Bridgette leaned over to whisper to Mrs. Agreste. "Is this like an everyday thing?" she asked.

"Almost." Mrs. Agreste smiled and whispered back. "The boys just refuse to be separated."

Another hour or so passed and Felix was busy reading to Adrien all about Sherlock Holmes.

Bridgette was in another room trying to brush her hair when Mrs. Agreste walked in with extra blankets and some clothes. "I don't know if these will fit you dearie, but I brought them anyway."

Bridgette smiled up at her. "Thank you very much mam."

Mrs. Agreste sat the stuff she was carrying on the bed. "Your parents are alright with you staying at a complete stranger's house?"

Bridgette nodded. "I told them that you seem really nice and nothing would happen."

Mrs. Agreste smiled and blushed. "Why thank you dearie." She then walked over to her and held out her hand for the brush. "May I?" She asked.

"Oh sure!" Bridgette handed her the brush.

Mrs. Agreste then began to brush Bridgette's hair. She giggled. "I guess every woman dreams of having a daughter and brushing her hair."

Bridgette giggled too. "Well, if every girl gives birth to a girl then we'd run out of boys."

Mrs. Agreste giggled too. "So true." She then rolled her eyes. "So, you dream of having a son then?"

Bridgette smiled wide. "Yes."

"That's nice. Boys aren't as high maintenance as girls. I wouldn't trade my Adrien for the world." Mrs. Agreste smiled too. "After all, he's the only child I can have."

Bridgette became confused. "Mr. Agreste doesn't want any more children?" she asked.

"I can't have anymore. Adrien was a miracle to begin with. I'm lucky to have him at all." Mrs. Agreste explained.

"Oh." Bridgette understood. "Just like my aunt. My little cousin, her name is Marinette, is a miracle too. Doctors told my aunt and uncle they couldn't have any children at all."

Mrs. Agreste nodded. "That's what the doctors told me and my husband too." She smiled again. "Marinette is a beautiful name. Adrien was telling me about her yesterday. He said she's the nicest girl he's ever met, not counting me of course." She giggled a little.

Bridgette smiled wide. "I think so too. You'd like her. She's a bit shy, but once she gets to know you she's a ball of sunshine."

Mrs. Agreste giggled. "Kind of like my son." She sighed. "Felix knows I can't have any more children, so he's kind of always been like a big brother to him. They've been inseparable since Adrien's birth."

Bridgette nodded. "That's good though. I'm kind of that way with Marinette. Although, it is a bit jarring to see Felix as like a big brother."

Mrs. Agreste giggled. "I'm used to it. Of course, I'm the closest thing to a mother he has." She gasped. "I'm sorry, I've said too much."

Bridgette became concerned. "What happened to his mother?"

"She died." Mrs. Agreste sighed. "When he was really young."

"That's terrible." A tear ran down Bridgette's face.

"That's when Felix stopped smiling in public." Mrs. Agreste explained. "His mother often snapped at his father when his father snapped at him to be seen not heard. After she died, there was no one to stand up for him. I step in every now and again, but, there is not much I can do. Besides, I'm just his aunt." She sighed. "Gabriel is the same way sometimes with Adrien. I guess high expectations for small children run in the Agreste side of the family."

"Was Mr. Agreste the one who made Adrien learn piano?" Bridgette became curious.

Mrs. Agreste giggled a little. "No dearie. He wanted to learn all on his own. He looked up at me and said 'mommy, I wanna play the piano too. I wanna play just like mommy.' It was so cute, how could I say no?" She sighed happily. "He loves it and always gets excited when he learns a new song. He always wants me and Felix to be the first people to hear him play."

Bridgette nodded. "He's really good."

"He's giving a concert this Friday. It will be in the evening so Felix can come after school. Why don't you and your cousin come and listen?" Mrs. Agreste lit up with a smile.

"We'll be there." Bridgette smiled wide.

"Done." Mrs. Agreste put the brush down.

Bridgette looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you mam."

"Goodnight dearie." Mrs. Agreste stood up and began to walk out the room.

"Goodnight." Bridgette waved back.

Adrien was passed out and almost falling off his bed as Felix pulled a blanket over him.

A little black fuzz-ball came out from Felix's sweater vest. "He's finally asleep? Oh thank goodness! I'm starving!" It proclaimed.

Felix rolled his eyes and walked over to his school bag. He pulled out a tin that held a stinky cheese inside. "Plagg, I really wish you would eat something else besides this stinky cheese." He handed the fuzz-ball the tin.

Plagg, the fuzz-ball, ate every last bite of the smelly cheese. "I still can't believe you're gonna give me to that snot nosed brat."

Felix scowled. "That 'snot nosed brat' is my cousin and for your information, I was just like him when I was his age."

"I find that hard to believe." Plagg rolled his eyes.

Felix laid down on the air mattress. "Besides, he's not old enough yet. Give him a few more years." He yawned as Plagg flew over to and landed on the pillow under his head. "Goodnight Plagg."

"Goodnight Felix." Plagg curled up into a little ball and fell asleep.


	3. Am I late?

**Author's note: I meant to make Felix's eyes Blue-Grey... fix it in this chapter (also went back and fixed the first chapter while I was at it)... um... that's about it... enjoy! OH! one more thing! Felix now swears in his head... I knew I rated it T for a reason... it's not bad swearing... but still... just enough to warrant that T.**

* * *

Ch, 3. Am I late?

The rain had finally ceased... Friday morning. Felix groaned as he taped a picture in his locker at school. It was a crudely drawn portrait of himself and Bridgette that Adrien had drawn over breakfast that morning.

 _Felix chewed his cereal and sipped his coffee as Adrien was busy with his crayons. He looked up at his younger cousin and noticed the only food in front of the seven-year-old was half a grapefruit. Felix then put down his coffee cup, stood up, walked to the other side of the table and grabbed the bitter fruit by the plate._

 _Adrien became confused. "What'cha doing Felix?"_

 _Felix gave him a small smile. "It's a big day, you need a better breakfast than this." He held up the fruit. "I'll be right back with something more filling." He winked at the child and then walked to the kitchen._

 _He came back a few moments later with a plate full of pancakes in the shape of cats, because he thought it was cute. "Here you go squirt." He set the plate down in front of Adrien._

 _Adrien smiled and giggled. "He has whiskers." He pointed at the syrup. The eyes were banana slices with blue berries, the nose was half a strawberry, the mouth was an orange slice, and the whiskers were syrup._

 _Felix giggled a little himself. "What you've never seen pan-cats before?" **'That was a really bad pun. At least he liked it. that's all that matters.'** He thought to himself._

 _Adrien picked up the drawing he was working on and showed it off. "Ta-da! It's you and Miss Bridgette!"_

 _Felix's eye twitched. "Why are we holding hands?"_

 _Adrien giggled. "Cuz she's your Girlfriend silly." He beamed._

"I hope you didn't draw that." Cerena leaned against anther locker looking at the drawing.

Felix's eye twitched and he scowled at her. "For your information, Adrien drew it."

She giggled. "I don't have black hair. If that's supposed to be me."

He cracked a small sarcastic smile. "It's not you."

She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just throw it away when he wasn't looking? Don't you hate the brat?"

Bridgette walked by and then walked in reverse when the drawing caught her eye. She smiled and bounced over to her classmates. "Aw! Did Adrien draw that? It's so cute."

He rolled his eyes and scowled. "Yes." He looked back at Cerena. "And yes." He closed his locker and made his way to class.

"Did I miss something?" Bridgette glanced over at Cerena.

Cerena huffed and stuck her nose in the air. "Don't worry about it." She walked off to class as well.

 _Felix held Adrien's hand as they walked to his first playdate with Chloe. He sighed and knelt down to look the child in the eye as the crosswalk light turned red. "I need to tell you something very important."_

 _Adrien nodded. "I'm all ears big cuz." He smiled._

 _Felix smiled. "I want you to know that no matter what I say, or do, today; that I love you and always have your back. Got it?"_

 _Adrien became confused. "I know… but why?"_

 _Felix sighed. "Chloe's older sister, Cerena, is in my class at school and I can't stand her. I don't want her to know I care about anyone but myself. I want her to think I'm heartless… so she doesn't try to go out with me or something. Can you not take anything I say or do to heart?"_

 _Adrien nodded. "Yea, but why can't you just tell her you don't like her and tell her to leave you alone?"_

 _"I've tried." Felix became embarrassed. "She won't take 'no' for an answer."_

 _Adrien frowned. "That stinks."_

 _Felix lit up with a bright idea. "Hey, why don't you act on your worst behavior? I'll treat you to ice-cream if you do a 'bad' job. Maybe Cerena will think bad kids run in the family and not want anything to do with me anymore."_

 _Adrien smiled and cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "How bad we talking here?"_

 _Felix gave him the same look. "Color on the walls, scream at the top of your lungs, jump on furniture, you name it. Get creative."_

 _Adrien nodded. "I could do that."_

 _Felix giggled and messed up the little boy's hair. "That's the spirit."_

"Agreste! Stop being so aggressive!" The fencing coach barked. "Hit the bench."

Felix removed his mask and rolled his eyes. He then sighed and sat down as he was told.

Plagg popped his head out from his uniform and sighed. "What's on your mind? You lasted longer than five minutes that time."

"I guess it's a good thing there hasn't been an akuma all week…" Felix, somewhat, whispered to the small magical cat hiding in his padding. "And of course, now that I said something, someone is bound to get akumatized." He sighed. "But…"

"You wanna see Ladybug." Plagg rolled his eyes. "And I want Camembert."

"I have some in my bag back in my locker." Felix rolled _his_ eyes. "But, I also don't wanna miss Adrien's concert today. Little guy has been talking about it for a month. I even know what songs he's going to play as well as the order he's gonna play them in."

"Help!" A civilian called out if on cue.

 _'Cerena must have bullied someone again.'_ Felix removed his glove and looked down at his watch. Five more minutes of practice… twenty till Adrien's concert. "Hopefully this will be an easy one." He stood up and ran to the locker room. He quickly changed clothes and made sure no one was around. "Plagg, claws out." He called out and then transformed. His hair became messy and hid his ears, synthetic cat ears popped up from his head, a black mask covered his eyes and nose, his pupils changed shape to resemble that of a cat's and the whites of his eyes became the same blue-grey as his irises, his grey dress shirt and slacks were replaced by a black leather suit with a bell attached to a zipper that was unzipped slightly to show off a little bit of his chest, two belts formed around his waist, one was just for decoration while the other one became a tail, gloves and claws appeared on his hands and his loafers became black leather boots.

He then scaled the wall and jumped out an open window using a metal baton to launch himself into the fray.

A girl in a red with black spotted spandex costume and mask was already fighting the creature that was terrorizing the city.

He smiled when he saw her and then glanced at a digital clock that was showing the time nearby and frowned.

"You're late." She noticed him join the fight.

"Can we make this quick? I have somewhere I need to be." He fought the monster with his baton.

She seemed surprised. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked as she jumped over to him and felt his forehead. "You're usually flirting with me by now."

He blushed. "I'm fine. I just… really need this to be quick." He blocked an attack and got her out of danger. They hid behind a car. "A kid is counting on me… I'm his hero." He explained a little.

She giggled. "You're someone's hero? I find that hard to believe."

He rolled his eyes. "In civilian form, I am."

"Oh, ok." She continued to giggle. "Alright, let's do this." She stood up and jumped over the car.

He smiled and sighed dreamily. "She's so heroic." He then jumped over the car as well.

"Cat Noir! Use Cataclysm on that sign!" She pointed to the sign that had the clock on it.

"On it!" He called out as a black energy surrounded his right hand. One touch of his hand rusted the metal pole. The sign fell on the monster and knocked it out.

"Lucky charm!" She called out as she tossed her yo-yo up in the air. "A watch?" She caught the object that came from nowhere.

"I could use that." He grabbed the watch and checked the time. "I'm late!" He gasped and handed the watch back. "Think you can handle the rest on your own?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ya, go be that kid's hero. I got this."

"Thanks." He used his baton to travel faster. He got to the concert hall and ducked into the alley in between buildings. He de-transformed and Plagg rolled his eyes.

"You would've had more time with Ladybug if you didn't change clothes." Plagg stated.

Felix crossed his arms. "But then I'd have to go all the way back to the school and would have been even later."

Plagg became confused. "So… Adrien is more important than Ladybug?"

Felix shrugged. "Adrien practically worships me already, I can't let him down. And Ladybug… well, I'm still working on her."

Plagg shrugged as well. "Whatever." He then flew under Felix's sweater vest.

Felix entered the hall and found the auditorium where the concert was being held. He opened the door and ran quietly to his seat next to his Aunt.

Adrien sat at the grand piano with tears running down his face and onto his hands and the keys.

Felix frowned and cleared his throat to grab his cousin's attention.

Adrien looked up at the audience as Felix smiled and waved. Adrien smiled, wiped his tears away, and began to play Sawn Lake.

Felix leaned over to his aunt. "How late am I anyway?"

She leaned a little bit as well. "Five minutes, but he was really disappointed that you weren't here sooner."

"Something came up at school and I got forced to stay late." He lied to protect his secret identity.

"Where is your friend?" She asked.

"Huh?" He glanced at the empty seat beside him. He noticed the seat next to the empty one held a little girl with a pink bow in her hair and she wore a cute little pink dress. _'Oh, that's Marinette.'_ He reminded himself and smiled. She sat next to, whom Felix could only assume, her mother. He then became worried. _'So that means that seat belongs to Bridgette. Where is she? It's not like her to not stalk me. She'd kill to sit next to me.'_ He mulled it over. "I have no clue." He looked back at his aunt. _'I hope she's ok'_ He caught himself thinking. _'Wait… what? Maybe Ladybug was right… maybe I'm not ok.'_ He faked a smile as he continued to worry about himself and Bridgette.

Bridgette snuck in and sat down in the empty seat. "Sorry I'm late." She leaned over to Felix and his aunt.

He let out a sigh of relief. "She was just asking about you." He pointed to his aunt with his thumb. _'And I was just worried about you.'_ He found himself thinking again. _'Damn it Felix! You like Ladybug not Bridgette! Two completely different people! Pull yourself together!'_

Mrs. Agreste rolled her eyes and smiled. "He just started playing."


	4. Playdate…

**Author's note: sorry this took so long... my life got crazy... anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

Ch, 4. Playdate… ugh… maybe it won't be that bad…

Felix smiled and talked to others who came to Adrien's concert. Adrien had snuck away with Marinette and they found some toys to play with. They were just children after all.

Bridgette scanned the crowd. She soon found Felix talking to some rich looking people. "Felix!" She called out as she ran to him. "Have you seen Marinette anywhere? I can't find her." She seemed worried.

He tried very hard not to blush. "I saw her and Adrien a few minutes ago. They went off to play somewhere. I'm sure they haven't left the building."

"Help me look?" She sounded desperate.

"Alright." He looked away from her to hide his blush as she smiled and went off in the other direction.

"Thanks!" She called out.

He looked back at the couple he was talking too with his red face. "I'm sorry Duke and Duchess, but I have to go find my cousin and his little girlfriend now."

The couple nodded and waved him off.

He then ran to the men's bathroom and let Plagg out from his top.

Plagg groaned. "Let me guess, you wanna look for the brats as Cat Noir?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "I'll cover more ground that way, besides, my sense of smell is heightened when I'm Cat Noir. And Adrien and his little girlfriend are not brats."

Plagg shook his head and crossed his arms. "I thought you couldn't stand Bridgette. So why are you doing her a favor?"

Felix blushed. "It's not for Bridgette. I'd have to find Adrien eventually. You know how over protective uncle is of him. Besides I don't hate Bridgette… I just get annoyed by her is all."

Plagg gave him a sly smug smile. "Me thinks you're starting to like her."

"Shut up Plagg!" Felix's face became redder. "And Claws out." He transformed.

He soon caught whiff of the seven-year-olds and fallowed the trail. Bridgette noticed him and became confused.

"What is Cat Noir doing here?" She asked to no one in particular.

A little red creature similar to Plagg, but with black spots and blue eyes, popped her head out of her jacket. "What about Marinette?" She asked.

"Tikki! Hide!" Bridgette whispered and kinda yelled at the same time.

Nobody looked at her as the little Kwami hid back in her jacket.

Felix soon found the kids in a projection booth on another floor playing with toys they found in the lost in found. He smiled as he noticed how much fun they were having. He didn't have the heart to break them up.

Marinette found a wand and was waving it around pretending she was a fairy princess. Adrien found a foam sword and pretended to fight off bad guys. Both seemed to be having the time of their lives.

 _The boys had been at the Mayor's hotel for an hour when Adrien started to jump up and down on a fancy sofa as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Chloe rolled her eyes and pushed him off the sofa as soon as he landed to jump again._

 _"That hurt!" Adrien pouted and made an angry face._

 _"Quite getting mud on the furniture!" Chloe yelled at him._

 _Adrien picked himself off the floor and ran over to Felix whom was reading a book and ignoring Cerena altogether. "I wanna go home." He stomped his little foot._

 _Felix looked down at his younger cousin in concern. His expression soon changed when he noticed he was being watched by Cerena._

 _"Too bad, you are here to play with Chloe, so go play you little brat." Cerena shooed him away._

 _Felix became angry. He wanted to smack her in the face for talking to Adrien like that. But, he couldn't do that. He was better than that. But, he never wanted to harm someone so much in his entire life. He scowled at her. "He'll only get brattier if we don't leave." He took the high road instead. He was supposed to set an example after all._

 _Cerena scooted closer to him. "But, if you leave, we can't be together." She tried to flirt._

 _He gagged a little without letting anyone know and stood up. "Come on Adrien, let's go." He dragged him by the arm._

 _"Adri-kins!" Chloe nearly tackled the boy, but Felix picked him up and put him on his shoulders before she landed._

 _"I said we're leaving." Felix scowled as he opened the door to the hotel room and exited in a huff._

 _When they reached outside, Felix placed Adrien back on the ground._

 _The little boy looked up at his big cousin with a huge smile. "How'd I do?"_

 _Felix gave him a proud smile. "Perfect. I'd say you earned two scoops… and sprinkles." He gave him a wink._

 _Adrien started jumping for joy. "Wahoo!" He grabbed his cousin's hand._

 _Felix smiled and took his hand. "Come on, I saw an ice-cream cart over this way." He pointed to down the street. ' **Nobody talks to my cousin like that.'** He still fumed, but didn't let Adrien on to it._

 _"Ya, I didn't like Chloe anyway." Adrien licked his ice-cream in the park. "She's bossy and mean… and crazy."_

 _Felix chuckled a little. "Just like her sister." He spoke off handedly. He noticed a bit of ice-cream missed the child's mouth and grabbed a napkin. "Here, let me get that for you."_

 _"Felix!" Adrien whined. "I'm not a baby, I can clean myself." He protested._

 _Felix cleaned his face anyway. "Oh really? Then prove it to me Mr. Man." He chuckled a little._

 _"I will…" Adrien seemed confident. "But, right now I'm gonna eat this ice-cream before it melts." He began to lick it again._

 _"You do that." Felix rolled his eyes and messed up the child's hair as he chuckled again._

Felix sighed. He had to do it. He had to break them up. He had been standing there for at least five minutes in the doorway watching them play without them noticing. They were having so much fun and getting along wonderfully. "Ah hem." He cleared his throat.

Adrien looked up at the smiling superhero and smiled back as he ran up to him. "Cat Noir! What are you doing here?"

Felix knelt down to look the children in the eye. "Your families are looking for the two of you. I'm here to take you back." _'Don't hate me Bud.'_

Adrien and Marinette both pouted. "Five more minutes?" They asked in unison.

Felix sweated. They were giving him the baby doll eyes. He gulped. "I'm… I'm sorry. But you two really need to get back to your families." He glanced over at Adrien and gave him a wink. "I know Felix is really worried about you Mr."

Adrien dropped the foam sword and gasped. "You know Felix?!" He beamed. "That's so cool!"

 _'Not what I was expecting, but I can work with it.'_ Felix continued to smile and stood up. "Come on, he's waiting for you." He held out both hands for the children to hold. They put the toys back in the lost in found box and grabbed the hero's hands. _'At least they trust me like this… wait, I'm a super hero… I've kissed babies before in suit.'_ He smiled and rolled his eyes. _'But, what was I supposed to do? Refuse? The lady did pushed her baby in my face and practically begged me to kiss him. Cute kid, but… why do people want super heroes to kiss their babies? I don't know.'_ He mulled the whole thing over in his brain.

 _Felix, as Cat noir, and Ladybug were at a ribbon cutting for the new library. They waved, cut the ribbon, and the crowd cheered. The Mayor made a speech about education that nobody really paid any attention to. As soon as the speech was over the library was finally open and people went inside. Felix, being the book worm he is, decided to check out the new selection._

 _He soon found himself in a section all about Shakespeare when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back and saw this lovely lady with long brunette hair holding a baby and a photographer behind her._

 _"Cat Noir, could you kiss my baby?" She handed him her child._

 _The baby cooed and giggled in his arms and he gave the child a warm smile. "Ah… sure." He then gentility pecked the child on the head with his lips._

 _The photographer snapped a picture while Felix kissed the child. "This is going in the newspaper: Big time hero loves kids!" He came up with a headline on the spot._

 _Felix then held the child like he was a father himself and glanced at the photographer. He chuckled. "Not sure how many people are gonna believe that story sir."_

 _The photographer cocked an eyebrow. "Well do you?"_

 _Felix rolled his eyes. "Of course I love kids. Anyone who doesn't has something wrong with them… don't print the last part of that statement." He became nervous as the child pulled a book off the self. He smiled and gently removed the book from the baby. "Want me to read to you?" He asked the child._

 _The woman laughed. "He's not gonna sit still long enough. Besides, that book is far too advanced for him."_

 _Felix rolled his eyes. "I have a younger cousin I read too all the time. His favorite is The Prince and The Pauper. I read that to him when he was one-year-old and he sat still through the whole book… I guess I just have a way with kids." He smiled. "They seem to like me weather I'm suited up or not."_

 _"New headline!" The photographer smiled wide. "Kids love Cat Noir."_

As they walked back down to the main entrance, Adrien regaled Felix all about Felix without him knowing who was under the mask. Felix marveled at how much his cousin actually looked up to him. Here he was in his super hero form and all the kid had to talk about was how cool his older cousin was. Marinette on the other hand was as quiet as a dormouse. She just seemed so amazed that a super hero came looking for her of all people.

"Bridgette!" Marinette called out breaking her silence as she noticed her older cousin. She let go of Felix's gloved hand and ran to her with a huge smile on her face. Bridgette caught her as she almost ran into her and put her on her shoulders. "Cat Noir walked us all the way here." She pointed at the teenager in the black leather suit.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and smiled slyly. "He did?" She giggled a little like she was unimpressed with him. He felt slightly insulted… but, at the same time, it was nice to see her not gushing over him. So he let it slide.

Adrien frowned as he looked around. "Where's Felix?" He asked.

"He was here a few minutes ago." Bridgette responded with concern.

Felix let Adrien go and knelt down to look him in the eye. "He must still be looking for you, I'll go find him." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Adrien lit up with a smile again.

"Stay here with these ladies." Felix stood back up and ran off.

He turned a corner and de-transformed.

"There is seriously something wrong with that kid." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"He's seven." Felix defended. "And you know I'm his hero."

"Whatever." Plagg hid in his sweater vest. "I don't get enough cheese for this."

"You say that about everything." Felix rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He then ran in place for a few seconds to give himself the appearance of being tired and worn out. He then ran back around the corner and back to Adrien and the girls. He pretended to huff and catch his breath. "Cat Noir found you I see." He smiled at Adrien. "Told me you talked his kitty-cat ears off about me." He used his finger to tap Adrien's nose. Adrien giggled a little.

"So where did Cat Noir go?" Bridgette cocked an eyebrow.

Felix became confused. _'She… she just asked about Cat Noir? Great! Does she have a crush on both sides of me now?'_ "He's a super hero, he had to go save Paris. He heard there was a kitten stuck in a tree… or something." He lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." She seemed annoyed.

 _'Or maybe not.'_ He became a little relived. He then became confused again. _'Wait, why does she hate him? What did I ever do to her in suit? I'm… I'm nice in suit.'_ He couldn't put his finger on it, but the thought of her not liking him as Cat Noir became disconcerting. _'Why do I even care?'_

She smiled at him. "Hey, we still on for the park on Sunday?"

 _'That's more like her.'_ "Ah, ya. Unless uncle changes his mind." He scratched the back of his head.

Adrien smiled up at Marinette as he grabbed Felix's hand and waved at her. "See you Sunday Marinette."

She giggled. "See you later." She waved back.

Felix cracked a small smile at the kids. They were adorable, how could he not?

 _Felix, as Cat Noir, found Ladybug reading a newspaper after the library opening. He smiled and sat down next to her. "What's the word My Lady?" He flirted a little._

 _"You're such a shameless flirt." She rolled her eyes and showed him the front page cover story. "You love kids apparently."_

 _"Anything wrong with that My Lady?" He became nervous, but didn't let it show._

 _She fluffed the paper and continued to read. "No…" She came across a sentence that caught her attention. "I didn't know you have a younger cousin."_

 _He smiled wide and gave her a dreamy look. "There's a lot about me you don't know My Lady."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Alright, so how much of this is true?" She handed him the paper._

 _He skimmed the article and handed it back to her. "Almost all of it. Although I never said anything about adopting all the orphans of Paris." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not ready for kids of my own yet. I'd want to be married first before I even consider having a child." He lightly grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Besides, I wanna be with the right woman too." He gave her a dreamy look._

 _"In your dreams." She retracted her hand from his lips and pushed him away a little all with the same motion._

 _He dreamily gazed at her with a flirtatious smile. "I always find you there My Lady."_

That night, Felix sat in his room on his bed reading a book. "Gah!" He tossed the book to the other side of the room and flopped face down on his bed.

Plagg woke up with a jolt and rubbed his eyes while still laying on his pillow. "You ok over there?" He asked semi-concerned.

"Tell me why I can't get Bridgette out of my head when I want to think about Ladybug!" Felix looked up at the lazy cat with an annoyed look.

Plagg yawned and stretched out.

"I mean why? Why has she taken over my thoughts? Why can't I think about Ladybug instead?" Felix ranted on as Plagg noticed there was cheese resting beside him and wolfed it down. "Bridgette is annoying and peppy. Ladybug is amazing and determined and focused. Bridgette is a scatter brain who would forget her own head if it wasn't attached." He flopped back down on his bed. "It's not fair! Why do I care about her?"

Plagg burped and rubbed his tummy. "I don't know kid… maybe because she doesn't seem to like Cat Noir." He gave his two cents.

Felix looked like a light bulb hit him in the face as he sat up. "Ya… maybe that's it. I mean, I'm so used to her gushing over me all the time…" He gulped. "Plagg? Do you think I like being rejected?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be the first." He spoke offhandedly.

Worry overtook Felix's face. "Is that my kink? Am I attracted to rejection? Does it turn me on? Ladybug rejects me all the time… oh god I am attracted to rejection!" He melted down. "I need help."

Plagg rolled his eyes and laid back down. "You're fine. You just like what you can't have. That's normal." He closed his eyes. "You're human! Better yet, a teenage boy. Now go to sleep."

Felix rolled his eyes. "I'm rich, I can have anything I want."

Plagg smiled evilly and looked at him with one eye open. "Except Ladybug and Bridgette." He teased.

Felix became annoyed as he hugged his pillow. "Shut up Plagg. Women aren't objects." He mumbled.

Saturday came and gone without a hitch, much to Felix's dismay. And then it was Sunday.

Adrien practically dragged Felix to the park.

"Slow down!" Felix tried very hard to not have his arm be pulled off.

"But we're gonna be late! And that's rude!" Adrien protested.

"You really like Marinette that much huh?" Felix couldn't help but ask.

"She's nice and doesn't boss me around." Adrien smiled up at him.

"Well, can't argue with that." Felix rolled his eyes.

He soon found himself sitting on the same bench he did the week before. Only this time, he forgot a book. He had his arms crossed as well as his legs as he leaned back onto the bench.

Bridgette smiled wide as she sat almost next to him watching the children play a rousing game of tag. She glanced over at him and noticed something was off. "Hey Felix…" She asked out of concern in a quiet voice.

"Hum?" He glanced back at her.

"Are you alright?" She tilted her head slightly.

His face became red as he looked away from her and at another group of children playing. "I'm fine." He huffed.

She gave him a sly smile. "Wrong group of kids silly." She teased. "Adrien and Marinette are over there." She pointed with her thumb.

"I knew that." He glanced back at the pair. They were now on the playground playing pretend. He smiled as he remembered them playing a couple of days before in the same matter. "They really get along, don't they?" He found himself asking.

She smiled wide. "Ya, it's really nice. Marinette doesn't have too many friends in school. She's been looking forward to this playdate all week. She enjoyed his concert. She told me on the way home that he's really good at playing the piano."

"Hum." He smiled and nodded. "Ya, Adrien is homeschooled himself. His only friend is Chloe… and he doesn't really like her. He's a sweet kid, so he's nice anyway… but he wants to avoid her at all costs. I don't blame him. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

She became confused. "What do you mean? Who's Chloe? Is she related to someone we know?"

"Cerena." He rolled his eyes. "They're half-sisters. They share their father. Cerena hates her because Chloe is daddy's little princess while Cerena was her mom's favorite."

She sat back on the bench. "That's messed up." She crossed her arms. She sighed. "I love Marinette." She giggled a little. "We may be cousins, but she feels like a little sister to me."

He smiled. "That's how I feel about Adrien." He then glanced over at her and turned beet red. "You can't tell anyone at school."

She smiled and giggled. "Your secret is safe with me." She then became puzzled. "Why do you want nobody to know you care about Adrien?" She wanted to know.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm an Agreste, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Ah." She gave him a blank look.

"So…" He wanted to change the conversation. "You… don't like Cat Noir?" _'Shit! I had to ask that, didn't I?'_ His inner conflict reared its ugly head.

"Eh." She wiggled her hand as if it was a scale. "He's ok, but kinda annoying sometimes."

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Really, I hear he's really nice."

She giggled. "He's a huge flirt."

He became slightly insulted by the comment, slightly. But, how could she know she was sitting right beside the cat in question.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya, he's nice, but… he's still a hound dog."

 _'But, the only person I flirt with is… **Ladybug**!'_ He glanced back over at her. How did he not see this before? Those eyes! They were Ladybug's eyes! His heart became erratic as he noticed other similar details. He looked away. _'No, it can't be.'_ His gaze looked back at her again. Her hair… her hair! The same! _'I must be imagining things.'_ He gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Felix? Are you ok?" She scooted over close to him and felt his head.

The tone in her voice… her voice! The same! He gasped for air as he stood up. "I need some water!" He ran to the water fountain on the other side of the playground.

 _'No, no, no, no! My lady can't be my stalker! They are two completely different women!'_ He sighed and splashed some water in his face. It was warm, but still refreshing. _'Come on Felix, get it together! Adrien is looking up to you.'_ The memory of Marinette looking up at him as Cat Noir came to the for front of his brain. The little girl seemed so amazed that a super hero came looking for her while Adrien thought it was the coolest thing ever and couldn't wait to tell him all about it. It then dawned on him that Marinette and Bridgette had the same eye color… as did Ladybug. Light blue… like the sky… the main difference between their eyes was that Bridgette seemed to hid tears in her eyes behind a smile while Marinette's were wide and innocent. Ladybug had the same look in her eyes as Bridgette with an added pinch of confidence. He liked the confidence. He noticed Bridgette's hidden tears a long time ago, but thought nothing of it.

Everyone has their secrets. His was that he was Cat Noir and that he was actually a nice guy under his scowl. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved sunny days and walking on a crowded beach. And he was afraid of large empty spaces. That's why he kept books scattered in piles all over his room to make it feel smaller.

He chuckled a little as he slumped down onto the ground and leaned on the water fountain. He found it ironic. Adrien was afraid of small spaces while he reveled in them. Although, Adrien's claustrophobia was rational. When he was four he got stuck in a dumbwaiter for five hours at his own house. He feared getting stuck in small places ever since. Felix on the other hand was more irrational. He feared large open areas because they made him feel alone and helpless. He couldn't explain why, no matter how many times he saw his therapist. Perhaps it had something to do with his mother. He hadn't thought about her in a while. A deep pit found a place in his stomach. _'Mother?'_

"Earth to Felix!" Plagg used his tiny paw to slap him in the face to snap him back to reality.

"Huh?" Felix came too. "I'm sorry Plagg… is there an Akuma?" He rubbed his eyes.

"No, you're just freaking me out kid!" Plagg crossed his arms. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He stood up as Plagg rested on his shoulder. "I just… started thinking."

"About what?" Plagg became annoyed. "If you get akumatized over some girl I swear!"

"My mother." Felix spoke coldly interrupting the tiny cat.

"Oh." Plagg backed down. Plagg never liked to admit it himself, but he did care about his humans' happiness. He knew what lines to cross and which ones to leave alone. Mothers were always touchy subjects.

Plagg ducked inside Felix's shirt as Bridgette came running up to him.

"Are you ok?" She seemed more concerned than ever. "If you want we can end the play date now."

 _'Play date?'_ He had forgotten all about Adrien and Marinette. _'Oh ya…'_ He looked over her and saw the two child had moved to the sandbox and were building another castle. The pit formed in his stomach again. They were having so much fun again. He checked his watch. They hadn't been there an hour yet. He couldn't break them up again. This time he couldn't hide behind a mask. He almost wished an akuma would attack. At least, maybe, fighting would take his mind off things. He sighed. "No, they're having too much fun." He faked a smile trying to appear normal.

She didn't buy it. "How about you go home now and I'll take Adrien home later? It won't be any trouble." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He gazed at her eyes. Why did she look like she was about to cry all the time? He was the one having an existential crisis. His heart accelerated when he noticed she was looking back into his own eyes. What did his eyes say about him? Eyes are windows into people's souls after all. They've met a few times when he was Cat Noir, he even saved her life a couple of times. Had she figured him out?

"You look tired." She finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately…" _'Why am I being so honest with her? What's gotten into me?'_ He walked back over to the bench with her close behind. "I've got a lot on my mind." _'Again with the honesty? Maybe I should go home and lay down. Ugh, I won't get any sleep anyway so what's the point?'_ He sat down. _'What's going on with me?'_ He asked himself.

"Wanna talk about?" She sat down and tilted her head.

"You wouldn't understand." He looked away from her.

"I could try." She sounded genuinely concerned.

 _'I'm Cat Noir and I have a crush on Ladybug… and for some odd reason, you as well.'_ He thought to himself. He shook his head. "I have a therapist who will understand." He looked back over at the children. "I've been seeing him ever since… my… my mother…" He began to tear up himself.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed his back a little to try to help him feel better.

He closed his eyes. _Everyone was dressed up in pastel colors for a garden party. Felix, whom was no more than 5-years-old, fidgeted as he sat under a large umbrella with his mother and aunt. His tie was too tight and his shorts bunched up in an undesirable area making it uncomfortable to sit up straight like his father wanted him too. He looked up at his mother._

 _She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was long curly and a light brown that shimmered in the sunlight, her skin was sun kissed and flawless, her eyes were the same blue-grey as his, her figure would always turn heads that she would ignore, and her smile was breathtaking. But what Felix noticed the most about her was that her eyes, although kind and warm, seemed sad._

 _"Mother?" He tugged on her flowy pink sundress._

 _She smiled down at him. "Yes dear?"_

 _He smiled up at her as well. "Can I tell aunty about Jim?"_

 _"Who's Jim sweetie?" His aunt smiled at him._

 _"Jim Hawkins. I've been reading Treasure Island to him lately, he really likes it." His mother explained._

 _He smiled wide. "Jim has to find the treasure before Long John Silver!" he stood up in his chair and pretended he had a cutlass in his hand._

 _"Oh my! There's a pirate around!" His aunt and mother played along and pretended to be frightened._

 _"Felix!" His father's voice rang loud and clear from another table. "Sit down!"_

 _Felix gulped and did as he was told._

 _His mother gave his father a cross look from her seat._

 _That night the rain poured down and the lighting boomed. Felix shivered under his covers with only his face showing. "It can't get me, it can't get me." He chanted to himself._

 _A crash of thunder sounded louder and closer than all the others._

 _"Mommy!" he leapt out of bed and ran to his parents' room. He stopped as he reached for the handle._

 _"He's just a child!" He heard his mother's voice yell. "With an active imagination! Stop treating him like an animal!"_

 _"He needs to learn how to behave!" His father yelled back._

 _"He's 5!" She yelled again. "Let him have a childhood!"_

 _"If you want him to have a childhood so bad then why do you read him books that are beyond his years?" His father questioned._

 _"What child doesn't love pirates, princes, and fairy tales? They fuel his imagination." She made her argument. "He's a smart kid who begs to be challenged. Those books you got him to read bore him."_

 _"They're age appropriate!" He yelled back._

 _"You're sleeping on your own tonight." She opened the door. She looked down and saw Felix give her a sheepish smile and wave._

 _"Hi mommy." He spoke softly._

 _"Hi baby." She scooped him up and started to carry him back to his room. "What are you doing up?"_

 _"The thunder is too loud." He laid his head on her shoulder._

 _"It's ok. Mommy's here." She rubbed his back._

 _He smiled and nuzzled her shoulder. "Can you read to me some more?"_

 _She giggled a little. "Sure thing my little pirate prince."_

"Felix?" He opened his eyes and saw Adrien tugging on his pants at the knee. "Are you ok?" He was worried. "Do you need to take me home?"

Felix rubbed his eyes. "No bud. Go on and play. I'll be fine." He gave the child a small smile. "But, before I take you home I wanna make a couple of pit stops."

Adrien nodded, but didn't smile back as he walked away with Marinette.

"Why was he crying?" He heard her ask.

 _'I was crying? Shit… what's wrong with me?'_ He rubbed his temples and groaned.

"Felix?" He looked up at Bridgette whom spoke softly. The thought of kissing her then and there crossed his mind, but he held back.

 _'Not like this. Not now… maybe… some other time.'_ He looked away.


	5. Felix on the couch

**Author's note: re-uploading this chapter because I fixed some blaring typos that were really bugging me. ~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 5. Felix on the couch

It was getting late. Felix looked down at his watch. Bridgette had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A part of him didn't want to wake her. He was feeling better, a little bit anyway. He glanced over at Adrien and Marinette whom were also sitting on the bench. They had both fallen asleep too with her head on his shoulder. Felix cracked a small smile and a light chuckle as he noticed the parallels.

He hated to do it, but he had to wake them all up. He shook Bridgette lightly until she began to stir.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost five." He gave her a small smile. "Look." He pointed at the children.

She gazed over his body and smiled dreamily. "I wish I had a camera."

"Me too." He chuckled lightly again. He sighed. "I gotta wake him up."

"Really?" She wined a little.

"We need to get going soon." He looked back at her. "They can play together again later." He shrugged.

She smiled sweetly. "I'm sure they'd like that. They really do get along."

He nodded and stood up. He sighed as he walked over to the other end of the bench. He knelt down and messed up Adrien's hair. "Come on bud, time to wake up." He spoke softly.

Adrien's eyes slowly began to open. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Five more minutes." He closed his eyes again and rested his head on Marinette's.

"Come on bud." Felix smiled and rolled his eyes. "We need to get going before it's too late and uncle sends the gorilla after us."

Adrien's eyes opened and he yawned again. He sifted his body and scooted over slowly as to not wake Marinette. He was soon free without disturbing her.

 _'What a little gentleman.'_ Felix smiled as he took his younger cousin's hand as the boy jumped down from the bench.

Adrien waved at Bridgette with a big smile. "When she wakes up, can you tell her I had a lot of fun and I really like playing with her?"

She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely." She looked up at Felix. "So shall we schedule another playdate for next Sunday then?"

He shrugged. "Whatever makes these two happy." _'Absolutely.'_ He internally drooled. _'What is she doing to me? And can she not stop? No… she needs to stop and I need to get a grip!'_

She looked at him with concern. "Will you be ok next week?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I… I don't… I don't know." He looked away from her to hide his blush. "That… that's a week from now."

She smiled and shrugged. "True." She looked back up at him. He returned her gaze. "In that case, take care… and see you at school tomorrow." She waved at him.

"Ah, ya." He began to walk away as Adrien waved goodbye with a smile. "See ya."

He and Adrien were soon at a flower cart in the middle of the shopping district. He bought a beautiful bouquet of pink Carnations. They were soon in a grave yard.

The air felt thick and although the grounds were lush with trees and flowers, things couldn't be more morbid. The grounds were lined with graves, a mausoleum loomed in the distance, and many ornate statues.

Adrien shifted closer to Felix as they walked as if the dead would come out of the ground at any moment. They stopped at a double headstone. One name had been chiseled in awaiting the other one. "Elise Agreste, Loving mother and wife." It read.

Felix knelt down and placed the flowers at the base of the headstone under the name. "Hello mother. I haven't visited in a while." A tear ran down his face. "I'm sorry." He let the tears flow. "I'm so confused right now I and I need you. I don't mean to sound selfish… but… but I need my mommy. I miss you so much."

Adrien shed a tear. "What was she like? I wish I could have met her." He rubbed his eyes.

Felix looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "She would have loved you Bud. She was sweet, kind, smart, fiery… She stood up for what she believed in…" He chuckled a little bit. "A lot like Ladybug."

Adrien gasped. "You know Cat Noir and Ladybug! You're the coolest ever!" He almost jumped in excitement. "I wish I had friends I could brag about you to."

Felix laughed whole heartedly.

Adrien gave him a wide smile. "Tell me more about auntie."

Felix smiled as he began to actually breathe again. "Well… She's the reason I love books. She used to read to me all the time like I read to you."

Another hour or so had passed as Felix regaled Adrien all about his mother as he walked him home. As he waved goodbye to his cousin and aunt at the front door, he realized he was now alone with his thoughts. He could hear Plagg snoring in his vest. He was truly alone.

He took a deep sigh as he headed on his way home himself.

 _'I understand that guys fall for girls that remind them of their mothers, that's Ladybug… but… how… why? Why am I developing feelings for Bridgette? And how dare she resemble my lady?!'_ He stopped in his tracks. _'Dear god! What if… what if she is my lady?'_ He began to run. _'It can't be! Can it?'_

He slammed into the front door of his own mansion and bounded to his room. _'It can't be!'_ He stopped in front of a large corkboard hanging on his bedroom wall. He quickly removed everything that was on it. He then found some red string and newspaper clippings. He pinned them up with some other pictures and things he had. He connected the string and took a step back when he was finished. His mouth gaped open as he couldn't believe his eyes. He dropped down to his knees and punched the wall. "It… it can't be." He began to cry. "How… how did I not see this sooner?!" He looked back up at the board. "It's so obvious now!" He smiled and looked back down at the ground. "Man, I'm an idiot!" He chuckled. "Sherlock Holmes I am not."

Plagg yawned as he flew out of his shirt. "I'm not arguing with you kid, but why do you say that?"

Felix pointed at the board. "Because…" He laughed a little. "I'm in love with my stalker."

Plagg rolled his eyes and smirked as he looked the board over. "Well, technically, you're both stalkers… so you're even." He chuckled a little. "But, do you have any sound proof?"

"Her eyes… you… you can't disguise a person's eyes. No matter what." Felix sighed.

Plagg let out a sigh of his own. "And if you're wrong?"

"Then I'm a jerk who falls for two girls at the same time." Felix chuckled a little. "But I'm not. They are one in the same… I just know it."

Plagg flew in his face and gave him a sly grin. "Alright Romeo, prove it. Prove that they are the same person."

Felix pouted and scowled. "I will." He stood up. "Plagg, claws out."

"What?! I haven't eaten yet!" Plagg yelled as he was being sucked into the ring.

Bridgette hummed as she brushed her hair. She blushed as she remembered her waking up next to, on, Felix. She smiled wide.

Tikki smiled and hummed as well.

"I was on his shoulder!" Bridgette drooled a little. "His shoulder!" She squeed. "I fell asleep on him and he didn't push me away." She looked up at her Kwami. "Pinch me I must be dreaming."

Tikki shrugged and pinched her on the arm.

"Ow!" Bridgette rubbed the red spot Tikki left. "Remind me to not mess with you."

Tikki giggled.

Felix sat on a roof a couple of houses down and watched the pair through his staff. "A Kwami?" He asked himself. He smiled. "Knew it! I was right…" His ears drooped. "And she hates me as Cat Noir…" He jumped down.

Bridgette spun around her room and hummed some more. A small tap could be heard on her window. "What in the world?" She asked as Tikki hid. She looked out the window and frowned.

Cat Noir smiled and waved at her.

She opened the window and raised an eyebrow. "What in the world are you doing here at this hour?" She asked. _'What is this, like the fifth time you've been to my house?'_

"I heard you talking smack about me earlier today at the park." He explained. "And I've come to set things straight. I'm not as big a flirt as you think I am."

She rolled her eyes. "Says the boy in the skin tight leather suit outside my window at…" She glanced at her clock. "10 pm." She crossed her arms. "Why didn't you just say something at the park since you were there? Why were you there?"

"Um…" He had to think quickly. "I…" Nothing was coming to mind. "Was enjoying the fresh air." He finally came up with something. "It was a lovely day. I'm glad it finally stopped raining." He felt proud of that lie. "I was going to say something, but I was in my civilian form and you wouldn't have recognized me." He gave her a sly smile. "Besides, I noticed you were with that Agreste boy. What's his name again… Felix right?"

She smiled and sighed dreamily. "Yes I was with Felix." She rolled her eyes again. "And I'm sure I could find you in a crowd even in your civilian form."

"I look completely different." He shrugged. _'I am Felix… I was sitting right next to you.'_

She rolled her eyes once again and leaned on the window sill. "Right… so you came here to defend your honor?"

He nodded. "Yes, and for your information, I only flirt with one person and that's Ladybug." He put his hand on his chest. "I'm just nice to everyone else."

"And I believe you… why?" She wanted to laugh. _'Could've fooled me.'_

He gave her a friendly, yet playful, smirk. "Because I love her."

She cocked an eyebrow. She didn't know what to say. Was he being serious? No… he's Cat Noir. He's never serious. It then dawned on her he was sitting on his baton to talk to her through her second floor bedroom window. "Why don't you come inside before the neighbors see you?"

He chuckled. "Now who's the flirt?"

"Just get your butt in here Mr." She moved out of his way.

He shrugged and climbed through the window. He then pressed the button on his baton to make it shrink. He looked around for a moment and found a chair to sit in.

"Make yourself at home." She shrugged as she closed her window.

He shrugged at sat down in the chair he found as she sat on her futon.

She had a cute little room. The walls were a pretty hot pink with cherry blossoms painted here and there. Her desk that he was sitting at was black with an older model computer resting on it. She had a black futon and a hot pink bed on the other side. He noticed her closet was open and had a few things falling out of it. Her room felt cozy… lived in… he liked it. He then noticed a small book self next to the door. He smiled.

"You like books?" He pointed to it.

"Huh?" She seemed confused and then looked at what he was pointing at. "Oh, those are from my childhood. I've been meaning to go through them and donate them to a library or something." She shrugged. "They're all little kids books."

He gave her a sly smile. "You don't have any… grown up books?"

She blushed. "You… you… you are a flirt." She crossed her arms.

He chuckled. "Just messing with you." He rolled his eyes. His eyes caught sight of a picture on her desk. He picked up the frame and smiled warmly.

"Oh, that's my cousin Marinette when she was a baby. That was the first time I ever held her." She walked over and explained.

"Very adorable." He placed the picture back where he found it.

She smiled. "You like kids?" She asked. _'I already know the answer.'_

He nodded. "I love kids." _'You already knew that.'_ He gave her a warm smile. "I hope to one day have at least one child of my own with my lady." He thought for a moment. "I kinda wanna be a stay at home dad to be perfectly honest."

 _'Didn't know that.'_ "Why?" She became curious.

He shrugged, but continued to smile. "I don't wanna be like my own father. He's so… absent in my life. I want my future kids to know I love them and that I'll always be there for them."

"Huh." This was news to her. "So you and your father don't get along?" She found herself asking.

His smile faded as he shrugged again. "I wouldn't know, I barely ever see the man."

"I'm sorry." She sank in her seat.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright. As long as I don't do the same to my future kids, then everything will be fine." He looked her over. _'Has she had her hair down this whole time? Never realized how long it is… looks nice.'_ He blushed.

"Something wrong?" She noticed him staring.

"Oh um…" He blushed harder. "I just… just… just noticed… your hair… it's down."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Your point?"

His blush became uncontrollable. "You look very pretty with your hair down." He then stopped blushing. "It's a compliment, not flirting." He gave her a sheepish smile.

She began to blush. "Thank… thank you." She then looked back at the clock hanging on her wall. "You should really get going. I need to go to bed soon. I'm pretty sure I have a math test tomorrow." She stood up, walked over to him, grabbed his arm, pulled him up, walked him to the window and opened the window.

He became confused. "We have a math test tomorrow? News to me." He covered his mouth.

"What?" She looked back at him as she let go.

"Nothing!" He grabbed his baton and climbed out the window. "See you later." He jumped down and landed on his feet.

He then ran down the street and hid in an alley. "That was close." He sighed. He de-transformed.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Plagg crossed his arms. "I just don't get you humans."

Felix rolled his eyes. "You really think she would believe me?" He gave him a fake smile. "Hey Bridgette I know you're Ladybug and I, Cat Noir, am Felix Agreste."

"Good point." Plagg shrugged.

Felix yawned. "It is getting late, and I do have school tomorrow." He scratched the back of his head. "I think she lied about the test just to get me out of her room."

Plagg nodded again. "Probably." He flew into his shirt.

Bridgette flopped onto her bed face up. She was blushing so hard she resembled a firetruck. "Why… why did he compliment me?" Something just wasn't adding up to her. "He… he likes Ladybug… said so himself." She blushed even harder. "Tikki! Do you think he knows I'm Ladybug?!" She shot up and looked up at her Kwami.

Tikki shrugged. "I don't know… maybe."

She blushed even harder. "I gotta tell him I like Felix next time I see him." She made a fist. "Let him down easy." Her blush began to dissipate. "I mean, he's already seen me with Felix… so maybe it won't be that much of a shock."

Tikki nodded. "Hopefully. The last thing you want is an akumatized Cat Noir."

"Exactly." She flopped back down. "Goodnight Tikki." She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Bridgette." Tikki smiled and flew over to the light switch. She turned them off and flew back to the bed. She then landed on a pillow and fell asleep herself.

An alarm clock rang violently. A groan could be heard from under the covers as Felix's hand searched for the noisy machine. He finally found in and pounded it to get it to stop ringing. He poked his bed head out of his blankets and scowled at the time. "I was having a good dream too." He threw his covers to the side and stood up. He stretched and yawned. "I hate Mondays." He breathed as he scratched his messy Cat Noir bed head. He then dragged his feet to the bathroom. He came out a few moments later with his hair combed and under control. He then dragged his feet to his closet and opened it. He sighed as he pulled a grey sweater off a rack as well as a pair of dark blue jeans.

Plagg yawned. "Dressing down today?"

He shrugged and then removed his pajama shirt. "Well, I don't feel like dressing like I normally do… so ya. I'm dressing down." He put on the sweater.

Plagg rolled over on his pillow and closed his eyes again. "Let me know when it's breakfast."

Felix was soon dressed and in the dining room sipping his morning coffee and reading the morning paper. He nibbled on a pop-tart he grabbed from the kitchen while Plagg stuffed his face with cheese in his schoolbag.

"Is that all your eating?" A voice caught him off guard.

He looked up from his paper and his eyes became huge. "F-Father?"

His father walked over to him. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Felix shoved the pop-tart in his mouth.

His father rolled his eyes. "Just like your mother. You just do whatever you want."

"Speaking of which." Felix swallowed what he had chewed. "I visited mother yesterday, like you would care."

His father's eyes narrowed and his hand was sent flying into Felix's face. "Don't you ever say I don't care about your mother!"

Felix scowled at him and stood up. "Then act like it!" He picked up his bag and the other pop-tart. He then stormed out the room, stormed out the mansion.

Plagg peeked his tiny head out of the bag. "You ok kid?" He asked out of concern.

Felix sighed as he felt the red mark his father left. "I'll be fine."

He was soon at school reading a book in his classroom.

"Oh My Gosh! Felix!" Cerena came out of nowhere and hugged him. "Are you ok?"

He groaned and pushed her away. "I'll be fine."

Bridgette walked in and smiled at one of her friends.

Felix blushed. Her hair… it was… it was down.

"Good morning Felix." She smiled at him as she sat down in her seat in the first row. She then looked up at him and noticed the big red mark on his face. "Are you ok? What happened?" She gasped. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" She worried.

He chuckled nervously. "Just incurred my father's wrath this morning. I'll be fine." _'I really need to stop being so honest around her.'_

 _'Cat Noir isn't the only one with daddy issues I see.'_ She pouted. "I'm sorry." She sat down.

The school day passed by uneventfully. Even Cerena was on her best behavior and minded her own business. Felix's red spot had dissipated completely.

"Alright class, read chapter 10 on World War II and the implications of a second world war. You have a test on Friday." The teacher smiled as the final bell rang.

Felix sighed as he rubbed the spot where a handprint once was on his face. He then stood up, grabbed his stuff, and walked out the door. He soon found himself in the locker room for fencing practice. He sighed again as he shut his locker without changing clothes.

Plagg poked his head out of his bag and looked around. "You're not fencing today… kid, you love fencing."

Felix smiled wearily and nodded. "I'm just not feeling it today." He walked out the locker room with both of his bags.

He then found and explained to his coach why he wasn't coming to practice.

He then walked out the school. Instead of turning right to go home, he turned left. His feet then took him to a familiar part of town that he used to frequent. He took a deep breath as he opened the door to an office building that looked more like a house.

A receptionist sat at her desk typing away as he walked in. she looked up at him when she heard the doorbell ring when he opened the door. She smiled. "Hello Felix. It's been a while."

He smiled and waved. "Hi Camille. Is the Doctor in?"

She smiled and nodded. "He actually has the whole afternoon free. Would you like to see him now?"

He nodded.

She smiled and pressed a button on her intercom. "Sir, Mr. Agreste is here to see you."

"Send him in." A smooth voice replied.

She motioned him to go in and he opened the door.

The man behind the desk grabbed his notepad and stood up. "Good afternoon Felix. I haven't seen you in a while." He walked over to a chair next to a sofa. "What's on your mind son?" He sat down.

Felix smiled and shut the door. He then walked over and sat down on the sofa, setting his bags on the floor. "Well, I've been thinking about my mother more lately."

The Doctor nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

Felix shook his head. "No, all good memories."

"He's also been obsessing over Ladybug even more than usual." Plagg flew out of his bag and shook his head.

Felix blushed. "Nobody asked you Plagg." He sank into the sofa.

"I see." The doctor nodded. "Are you any closer to figuring out who she is, Felix?"

He nodded. "Yes. She's my classmate slash stalker actually. I figured it out yesterday."

The doctor scratched his beard. He chuckled a little. "So the girl of your dreams has been throwing herself at your feet and you didn't even realize it? Does she know that it's you under the mask?"

He sighed. "No." He picked up a pillow and hit his face with it. "Ah!" He quietly screamed into the down. He then set the pillow down. "Achoo!" he sneezed into his sleeve. "Forgot these have feathers in them." He sat the pillow down. "Achoo!" He sneezed again.

"He's totally frustrated about it." Plagg rolled his eyes.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Ladybug being Bridgette or the feather pillows?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "What do you think Doc?"

The doctor rolled his eyes and wrote on his notepad. "How did you come across this knowledge Felix?"

He wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Adrien and Marinette, Bridgette's cousin whom is the same age as Adrien, have been playing together lately. So, I've been spending more time with her. I noticed that she and ladybug look the same, sound the same… sometimes… even act the same. I guess it was just a matter of time before I put the pieces together. But, I'm afraid…"

"Of what?" The doctor looked up from his notes.

"That she'll find out it's me under the mask and not like me anymore." He laid down. "That she'll be mad at me." He sighed. "She's not Cat Noir's biggest fan, after all."

"Ugh!" Plagg face palmed. "Humans, they just have to complicate everything."

"You're not helping." The doctor gave Plagg a stern glance and then looked back at Felix. "And if she accepts your feelings once she finds out?"

Felix gave a small smile. "I don't know… maybe it will be good. I'm not sure… maybe it will mess up our dynamic… but, I don't know. The future is so… so… uncertain."

The doctor nodded. "That it is my boy, that it is."


	6. Kinda reveal

**Author's note: this chapter ended up kinda long... sorry about that guys. I promise more reasonably lengthed chapters from now on. ~inudigifan201**

 **P.S. I love Shakespeare! I chose** **Twelfth Night for a reason. mostly symbolism.**

* * *

Ch, 6. Kinda reveal

Felix sighed as he walked out the doctor's office.

"Are you coming back next week?" The receptionist called out.

"We'll see." Felix smiled back at her as he shut the door.

The sun was setting and Paris started to glow.

"Didn't know I was in there that long." He sighed again. "I guess time really does fly." He shrugged.

Plagg hovered to his face. "Gonna go stalk your girlfriend?" He smirked.

Felix groaned under his breath. "She's not my girlfriend…" He gave the Kwami a sly smile. "Yet."

Plagg blinked and then returned the look the teenager was giving him. "You've got something up your sleeve, don't you kid?" He chuckled. "I'm such a bad influence on you."

"Just hide before someone sees you." Felix rolled his eyes.

Plagg shrugged and flew back into his bag.

Felix then looked both ways to make sure no one was around before he started walking down the street. Something didn't feel right. Things were quiet… too quiet!

He soon caught sight of Ladybug leaping from roof to roof. For a slit second their eyes met and then she was off. The latest akuma victim was right behind her blasting away.

Felix then ducked into the closest alley and transformed.

The battle was fairly short. The sun came back into the correct position in the sky and everything went back to normal.

"No wonder I thought it was later than it really was." Felix walked up to Ladybug whom was standing on a rooftop. Both out of earshot from the people below. "They didn't call her Fast Forward for nothing." He chuckled.

She sighed. "Cat Noir, we need to talk."

"I'm all ears My Lady." He gave her a small bow.

She rolled her eyes. "You need to leave Bridgette Cheng alone."

He smirked. "Why My Lady, you jealous?"

"No!" She flinched. She regained her composer and crossed her arms. "She asked me to tell you to leave her alone. She's head over heels for Felix Agreste. She doesn't need you hanging around to give him the wrong idea."

"Trust me. He won't get the wrong idea." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She looked back at him.

He smiled, grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him. "He's not the only one getting the wrong idea." He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

She scowled as she wiggled her hand free and pushed his face away. "I like someone else as well."

"Fair enough." He spoke as his face was being smooshed.

She became confused as she let her hand down. "You're not gonna fight me on that? Try to flirt with me or something? Are you giving up?"

He smiled, crossed his arms, and chuckled. "Me? Give up? Never!" He then grabbed her hand and knelt down on one knee. He lightly kissed her hand then looked up at her half way tilting up his head.

She blushed… hard.

"It just means I'm gonna have to try harder My Lady." He gave her a wink. "As Cat Noir and… in my civilian form too."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Unbelievable."

He stood back up still holding her hand. He put her hand to his heart. She felt his heart beat.

"Feel that?" He almost whispered in her ear. "It's my heart burning for you My Lady." He stepped back and gave her a sincere smile. "I flirt, not because I am a flirt, but because I love you."

Her cheeks were as red as her mask. "You… you don't… even… even know who… who I am!"

He shrugged. "I have a wild guess. And in a second it will be confirmed or denied."

"What?" She almost jumped out of her skin.

He chuckled. "I've kinda been stalling you this whole conversation. I wanna know if my hunch is right or not. But, do know one thing."

"What?" She gave him a blank look.

"I was telling the truth." He kissed her hand again.

A flash of light came and gone and in Ladybug's place stood Bridgette.

He smiled wide. "I was right."

She broke her hand free and crossed her arms. "Humpf!" She looked away from him. "This changes nothing. I'm sorry Cat Noir, but I don't return your feelings. I love Felix."

He looked down at his ring. "At least let me show you who I am. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Put me on the ground. One of us knowing who the other is, is bad enough." She huffed.

He sighed. "As you wish My Lady." He picked her up and hopped a few roofs away to a street where no one saw the battle. He then set her down.

She started to walk away. "Have a good day Cat Noir." She didn't look back.

He sighed as he jumped back to the roof tops and disappeared into the afternoon.

She looked back up at the roofs where he disappeared. "Stupid cat." Tears ran down her face. "You can't just… my heart is… it just not fair!" She ran the other way.

He reached the alley and then his bedroom window right before he changed back.

Plagg flew beside him. "She was right there… and you let her go." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I don't get you humans."

Felix groaned as he dropped his bags, walked over to his bed and flopped down face first. "It's not fair!" His voice was muffled by his pillows.

"Hey kid!" Plagg flew over to him. "Don't cry on me now!" He waved his arms about. "You could get akumatized! Come on dry it up please!"

"If only she know who was under the mask she would have let me kiss her." He looked up and sighed. His tears soaked his sheets but his face was mostly dry. "At least I know she's faithful." He gave a small smile.

"You're not even dating yet." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"You're right…" He laid back onto the dry part of his bed and looked at the ceiling. He sat there for a moment thinking. "But, if we were…"

Plagg hovered over beside him and sat on the bed. "Felix, is a plan forming in that head of yours?" He gave him a smug smirk.

Felix smiled. "If she and I were dating… then we wouldn't have any secrets."

"And you could tell her you're Cat Noir without fear of rejection." Plagg caught on. "And you both get what you want and live happily ever after… I'm gonna gag, where's my cheese?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Where it always is. My desk."

Bridgette flopped down on her bed. "It's not fair Tikki!" She cried. "He's such a jerk!" She looked up at the little red Kwami in question. "He can't just go around saying things like that! I wanna punch him… I kinda wanted to kiss him too."

Tikki pouted, not knowing what to say. "Oh Bridgette."

"Who does he think he is? I told him not but five seconds before he tried to kiss me that I'm in love with Felix!" She flopped back down. "It's not fair!"

Tikki thought for a moment. "What if… I'm just spit-balling here, Cat Noir is Felix?" She gave her a nervous smile.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Please, Cat Noir is not Felix. Felix is complex and mysterious. He's cold on the outside, but a teddy bear on the inside. Cat Noir… Cat Noir is an open book, a flirt, and just a mess."

"True, but consider this. Both love kids. Both love books. Both have a cousin Marinette's age." Tikki compared the too.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "That's about all they have in common."

"Both seem to like you." Tikki added. "If you haven't noticed. Felix has been very honest with you lately. When a person likes another person, or finds them very attractive, they are usually very honest with that person."

It dawned on her. "And he lies like there's no tomorrow to Cerena and the rest of our class." She smiled wide. "That means Felix likes me back!" She was over the moon.

 _The first day of school. For Bridgette; it was just the start of a new school year. For Felix; it was the beginning of everything._

 _Adrien, whom was no more than five-years-old, clung to Felix's leg as he tried to walk out his uncle's mansion._

 _"Bud, I can't be late for my first day of school." Felix smiled and rolled his eyes._

 _"No!" Adrien hugged tighter. "You're gonna stay here with me and not leave me forever!"_

 _Felix stopped in his tracks and let his arms droop as he realized why the child was so upset. "I'm not going away forever."_

 _"You're not?" Adrien looked up with hope in his eyes. He then let go as Felix knelt down to look him in the eye._

 _Felix smiled. "I'll be back this afternoon after fencing practice. You can play me the new song you learn today." He gave the boy a small kiss on the forehead. "See you this afternoon bud." He stood up and started to walk out the door._

 _"Don't forget about me!" Adrien waved._

 _"I won't bud!" Felix looked back at him and smiled as he waved._

 _Bridgette held Marinette's hand as she walked her to her first day of kindergarten._

 _She smiled down at the small child. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."_

 _Marinette grabbed onto Bridgette's leg. "Why can't I go to your school with you?"_

 _"Because you're too little. You need to be around people your age." Bridgette sighed. "You'll be fine, I promise." Marinette looked up at her. "And when you're old enough, maybe you'll be able to go to my school."_

 _Marinette lit up with a smile. "Really?"_

 _Bridgette nodded._

 _Marinette let go of her leg and started to jump. "I can't wait!"_

 _Bridgette giggled and looked up. "Oh, we're here."_

 _"I know where to go. Mommy and Daddy were here with me before and I learned where to go." Marinette smiled._

 _Bridgette knelt down and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't grow up too fast on me."_

 _Marinette giggled, waved and started running to the entrance of the school. She tripped and fell flat on her face. She quickly sprang back up. "I'm ok!" She called out._

 _Bridgette stood back up, smiled, and giggled._

 _"On diaper duty too I see." A voice came from behind her._

 _She looked back and found Cerena standing there chewing gum, blowing bubbles, and popping them. Beside her stood a five-year-old version of herself._

 _Bridgette smiled and waved. "Who's this little cutie pie?"_

 _"Don't talk you me." The little girl walked to the school entrance._

 _"My bratty little sister. I wanted a pony, but got her instead. Oh well." Cerena shrugged. "Life's just not fair." She smiled. "See you in school." She turned her back and began to walk away._

 _Bridgette made a sour face. "I hope she and I are not in the same class again." She then turned back around to face the school to make sure both girls made it safely inside._

 _"Children are a blessing." She heard a new voice. She turned around and smiled._

 _"Good morning Dr. Fu." She waved. "Out for a morning stroll?"_

 _He nodded. "It's a nice day." He walked past her and slipped a small box into her bag. "You don't want to be late for school my dear." He smiled._

 _She gasped as she looked at her watch. "You're right. See you later Doctor Fu!" She ran and waved._

 _He waved back and then continued to walk._

 _Felix sighed as he walked down the street. "I really don't wanna go to school." He mumbled to himself._

 _"Good morning Felix." He looked up and saw his therapist._

 _"Good morning Doctor Fu." He waved._

 _"Will I be seeing you in my office this afternoon?" The doctor smiled._

 _Felix shrugged. "I don't know. I've been in a pretty good mood lately… although, I'm not too thrilled about starting actual school. I'd rather be spending my days spending time with Adrien."_

 _The doctor patted him on his back and slipped a small box in his school bag. "But, school is very important. As well as being around people your own age." He smiled and began to walk away._

 _Felix became confused. "Ah… ok. See you later then Doctor."_

 _"Have a good day Felix." The doctor waved._

 _"You too." He was still confused. He shrugged and continued on to his destination._

 _Other students filed in the building as he walked up to the campus. He took a deep breath before ascending the stairs inside. **'Just make it to this afternoon. Keep to yourself. Don't get involved. The sooner I'm out of here the better.'** He told himself._

 _He soon found his classroom and sat down in the second row. He sat his bag down and pulled out Gulliver's travels. He didn't notice the small box the doctor had slipped in prior._

 _Bridgette was soon in the same room and sat down in the first row right in front of Felix. She smiled up at him. "Oh hello."_

 _"Hum?" He lowered his book just enough to see her._

 _"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" She continued to smile._

 _"Yes." He rolled his eyes._

 _"I'm Bridgette." She held out her hand. "Welcome to this school."_

 _He rolled his eyes again and shook her hand as he looked her in the eye out of respect. A surge of electricity went through them both. He chalked it up to static electricity and retracted his hand. "Felix." He quickly went back to his book._

 _She blushed. "Nice to meet you."_

 _Cerena then walked in with her clique. She glanced up and noticed the dirty-blonde boy sitting in the second row. "Felix?" She breathed. "Felix!" She bounded over to him and hugged him._

 _"Get off of me Cerena!" He pushed her away._

 _Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Cerena, you know him?"_

 _Cerena smiled smugly at her, not noticing Felix sticking his tongue out at the snobby blonde. "Of course, all rich people know each other. Don't you know anything peasant?"_

 _Bridgette rolled her eyes._

 _"Cerena, don't you need to be under a house at 10… or are you the one who needs to be melted by water at 9?" Felix smiled slyly. "Either way, I suggest you stay away from ruby red shoes."_

 _Bridgette giggled as Cerena stomped her foot down. The bleach-blonde then stomped over to her seat in the first row on the other end of the room._

 _"Nice one." Bridgette held out her hand again, this time for a high five. "I've never seen her this angry."_

 _He rolled his eyes and obliged her. The shock was there again. He quickly retracted his hand and shoved his nose into his book. Static electricity or not, he didn't want any more of it._

 _The rest of the day was pretty uneventful._

 _Felix laced his shoes after fencing and started heading to his uncle's mansion like he promised._

 _Bridgette stayed a bit late because she got to catching up with some friends. The time then dawned on her and she said her goodbyes. She then made her way to the elementary school where she had dropped Marinette off that morning._

 _They both ended up at the same crosswalk. Felix was halfway to the other side while Bridgette came walking down the street to it already knowing she would catch the next light._

 _Screeching tires caught Felix's attention. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a huge truck speeding out of control toward the other side of the street. He then noticed a little boy frozen in fear. Felix ran to the little boy, scooped him up, ducked and rolled onto the sidewalk to safety._

 _"My baby!" He heard a woman cry as the truck hit the light and stopped dead in its tracks._

 _Felix sighed as he felt the child tremble in fear. "It's ok. You're ok kid." The little boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He gave the child a warm smile to help calm him down._

 _"Thanks mister. You saved my life!" The child gave him a bear hug._

 _"My baby!" The woman came from the other side of the street._

 _"Mommy!" The boy jumped out of Felix's arms. "This man saved my life." He pointed to Felix whom stood up and brushed himself off._

 _The woman smiled wide. "Is there any way I can repay you young man?"_

 _He gave her a warm smile and scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about it mam. I'm just glad your son is safe."_

 _"Thank you so much!" The woman continued to smile._

 _"Is that Felix Agreste?!" A reporter came running up to him fallowed by her camera man._

 _The woman gasped. "Oh My Gosh! Felix Agreste saved my son's life?!"_

 _Felix sighed as he started to run away. "Leave me alone!" He yelled at the horde of reporters that came out of nowhere scrambling to interview him._

 _Bridgette blinked as she watched him flee the scene. **'He's just a kid, just like me… how do they know his name? Cerena said he's rich, is that why?'**_

 _Before she could mull over anything else in her brain; she heard a roar of some kind. She looked up and say a giant monster oozing slime all over the place. The driver of the truck came to and screamed as he scrambled out of his truck._

 _"That thing slicked up my tires! I couldn't stop!" He pointed at it._

 _Bridgette opened her bag to find her phone so she could take a picture of the creature while the film crews turned their attention to it._

 _"What's this?" She pulled out a small black and red box. She looked around and ducked into an alley._

 _Felix had stopped running when the monster caught his attention. He too dug through his own bag for his cellular device. "What's this?" He asked as he pulled a small red and black box._

 _They opened the boxes and a flash of light blinded them for a few seconds._

 _"What the hell?" Felix rubbed his eyes. He then opened them and his gaze met a tiny, flying, black cat with neon green eyes. "What the hell are you?" He squinted his eyes at it. "Are you magic? Is magic even real?"_

 _The tiny creature rolled its eyes. "Yes, I'm magic. My name is Plagg. I'm a Kwami…" He started to explain, but was interrupted by the roar of the monster making a mess of Paris. "Put the ring on and say claws out!" He picked the ring up out of the box and handed it to Felix. "The world needs you kid."_

 _Bridgette rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?" Her eyes caught sight of a small red creature with black spots and big blue eyes. "Don't hurt me!" She jumped back in fear._

 _"I'm Tikki. I'm a Kwami. I'm not going to hurt you." The tiny creature began to explain as another roar rang out. She picked up the box Bridgette dropped and handed it to her. "I'll explain more later, but for now just put these on and say spots on."_

 _Bridgette did as she was told. "Spots on?" The words seemed so random to her. Tikki then seemed to be pulled into the earrings. Another flash of light, this time red, formed around her._

 _Her black cropped jacket and white t-shirt were replaced by a red with black spots spandex body suit. Her denim shorts also vanished. A small red with black spots mask formed around her eyes. Long red ribbons appeared around her long pigtails. A yo-yo formed at her hip with the wire wrapped around her waist._

 _"What the?" She looked herself over. "Why is there a yo-yo?" She grabbed the object from her waist. "Tikki? Where did you go?" She played with the yo-yo like it was an ordinary toy. "What's going on?"_

 _The monster roared again breaking her from her thoughts and confusion. A sudden impulse to fight the monster overtook her. She looked down at her hand as she retracted the yo-yo. She then scrunched her nose and licked her lips as she tossed the yo-yo in the air like a grappling hook._

 _Felix, now in all leather with his hair all over the place, sighed as he looked himself over. He grabbed the baton that formed above his bottom. "Ok, a stick…" his thumb lightly graced the paw print on the baton and it expanded to three times its size. He gave off a small smirk. "Ok, that's actually really cool."_

 _The roar of the monster snapped him back to reality. The sudden urge to leap into action over took him. He pressed the button on the baton and it shrank. He then began to run towards the monster. He made sure not to run into fleeing people, but he wasn't really watching the sky._

 _Bridgette fell through the sky and noticed Felix, not realizing who he was, running toward the monster as everyone else ran away. "Look out!" She called out to him._

 _He looked up and his cat ears folded back as he stood like a deer caught in headlights not knowing what to do._

 _She then crash landed into him and they rolled on the sidewalk. He ended up on top of her and he blushed as she groaned. She then scratched the back of her head as she slid out from under him. "I said look out." She brushed herself off. "Are you deaf or something?" she raised a masked eyebrow at him._

 _"Huh?" He wasn't used to this. Normally, when he met new girls, they would fawn all over him. He was used to it; it was just one of the "perks" of being rich and the son of one of the wealthiest men in Paris. Was she treating him like a normal human being? He gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry…" He got lost in them. "I didn't want you to get hurt."_

 _She rolled her eyes and held out her hand to shake. "I'm…" **'In a mask.'** She looked herself over to find another name to go by. "Ladybug!" She smiled wide and giggled nervously._

 _He nodded, still mesmerized, as he grabbed and shook her hand. "I'm…" **'I can't tell her my real name!'** "Cat Noir." **'Ya, that sounds cool.'** He blushed even more. For the third time that day, a surge of electricity shocked him again. This time, he didn't chalk it up to static. It meant something this time. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach. His throat felt dry. His heart beat faster. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he liked it._

 _She didn't seem effected. Perhaps she chalked it up to static. Did she even feel it at all? Or was she just good at hiding things like that? At any-rate, he couldn't deny the fact that he was smitten. The funny thing was… her whole body was covered… almost. Only most of her face and head was showing. But, he still found her irresistible. Modesty is the best policy, after all. But, he wasn't really focusing on her body, it was her eyes that had him hooked._

 _She became confused. "Can we stop shaking hands now? Paris kinda needs us."_

 _"Oh, right." He let go of her hand and laughed nervously. "Sorry."_

 _She gave him a quick smile and then turned to the monster with determination written all over her very being._

 _A chill went down his spine as an awkward smile graced his face. He then grabbed his baton and fallowed her into battle._

 _A few moments of figuring out everything passed. Both just fallowed their gut feelings. Surprisingly enough, they captured and purified the akuma._

 _Where the monster stood flinging globs of goo, sat a very confused janitor whom not an hour before was mad at students leaving a science lab in shambles._

 _Felix smiled at Bridgette as he walked up to her after the battle. He tapped her shoulder to grab her attention. She looked back at him and he blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "So… will I see you again my lady? Ladybug! You're Ladybug."_

 _She snickered a little. "I guess, if Paris needs us again, that is." A beeping sound came from her earrings. "What was that?" she felt her ear._

 _A beeping sound came from his ring as well. "Huh? Mine too?"_

 _She shrugged. "I don't know what that beeping means, but I have somewhere else I need to be." She waved at him and grabbed her yo-yo off her waist. "Later." She used it as a grappling hook and soared away._

 _"Later." He whispered to himself as he watched her leave. "My Lady." He blushed again. "Whoever is under that mask… I love her." He smiled wide._

 _His ring beeped again._

 _"And what does this mean?" He looked down at it and noticed the paw print on the ring was missing two pads. The sudden urge to run and hide overcame him and he obliged the feelings. He was soon in the same alley where he had left his bags. A green flash of light covered him. He looked himself over. He was back in his blazer, vest, and dress pants._

 _A heard a sigh. He looked over his shoulder and found Plagg floating there. "Well, I'd call that fight a success. Now get me some camembert."_

 _Felix became confused. "Why do you want cheese?"_

 _Plagg rolled his eyes. "I may be magic, but I gotta eat too, ya know. And if I'm not fed, then you my new friend can't transform into Cat Noir."_

 _Felix shrugged. "Fair enough, but why camembert?"_

 _Plagg licked his lips and smiled. "It's my favorite."_

 _Felix let out a deep sigh. "All right, I'll feed you. But first, I need to get to my uncle's house. My cousin probably thinks I forgot about him and is probably pissed."_

 _Plagg rolled his eyes. "How old is he?"_

 _"Five, Adrien is five." Felix smiled and stated matter-of-factly._

 _Plagg groaned. "I hate kids. They put me in stupid outfits and make me have tea parties with them. And the tea parties generally don't contain camembert."_

 _Felix scowled. "Well get used to them because I love kids. And I spend a lot of time with my favorite child."_

 _Plagg sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your cousin Adrien?"_

 _Felix smiled. "Yep."_

 _Plagg groaned again. "Ok, but you can't tell anyone about me."_

 _Felix became confused again, but brushed it off. "Fair enough, secret identities and all that." He smiled and shrugged. **'I wonder where My Lady had to be.'**_

 _Bridgette landed in an alley next to the elementary school she had dropped Marinette off at that morning and de-transformed. She then walked up to the school and saw Marinette sitting on the steps with a teacher beside her. Marinette had her cheeks puffed out and a scowl in her eyes._

 _"Hey kiddo, sorry I'm late." Bridgette walked up to her with extreme caution._

 _Marinette let the air out of her cheeks as she looked up at her older cousin. "Did you forget about me?"_

 _Adrien gave Felix a blank look as the child held the front door open. "You forgot about me didn't you?"_

 _Felix gulped. "No, of course not bud. I just got held up at school." He hoped the child would buy it. "I'm sorry I'm so late" He was sincerely sorry._

 _The next day, Felix sat down at his desk at school and cracked open another book; this time it was Twelfth Night by Shakespeare. Bridgette came in and sat down as well. She looked up at him and smiled._

 _"Good morning." She waved._

 _"Morning." He didn't look up and sounded bored, but polite._

 _"Yesterday was crazy huh?" She tried to hold a conversation with him._

 _"Sure, whatever." He analyzed the pages._

 _"What's that book about?" She noticed what he was reading. "I'm only familiar with Romeo and Juliette. Not because I'm illiterate or anything, it's just the only one people seem to care about." She scratched the back of her head and giggled._

 _He gave a small devilish smile as he looked up at her. "It's about a woman who disguises herself as a man. She falls for a noble whom is in love with a noble woman. The noble woman falls for the girl thinking she is a man. The girl's twin shows up and ends up marrying the noble woman because she thinks he is his sister. In the end the girl and her brother reunite and everyone finds out she was a girl all along. And she and the noble man she fell in love with get married… it's a comedy."_

 _She giggled a little. "Sounds crazy, and funny. Can I borrow it sometime?"_

 _He nodded, closed the book and handed it to her. "Here, I've read it twice already. You can keep it actually. I have two more copies floating around somewhere in my room."_

 _She blushed profusely as she accepted the book. "Ah… th…Thanks." She managed to speak._

 _He waved his hand. "Don't mention it." He then gave her a blank look as the teacher walked in._

 _She turned around in her seat. She felt like she could melt right then and there as imaginary hearts floated above her head._

Felix groaned as his alarm went off the next morning. He felt like throwing it across the room for separating him from his dream about Bridgette with her hair down and in a red dress with black spots all over it. . He sighed as he closed his eyes, pulled his covers over his head and tried to fall asleep again.

Dream Bridgette wasn't mad at Cat Noir. Dream Bridgette was about to kiss him… maybe more. His cheeks flushed with red as the thought crossed his mind. He sat straight up. He almost didn't want to, but he lifted the covers to gaze at his lower half. He quickly covered his lower half back up as his blush became uncontrollable.

He then sighed in defeat. Like she would even give him the time of day right now if she found out who was under that black mask and cat ears. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. But, how to get her to not be mad at him. How could he apologize for something he's wanted since day one of their partnership? He knew for a fact that she would throw herself at his feet as Felix, but he wanted her to like both sides of him. Just like he had fallen for all of her. First things first, get back on her good side.

A lightbulb seemed to go off in his brain. "Perfect." He purred.


	7. What is the meaning of this?

**Author's note: Happy Father's Day!**

 **~inudigifan201**

 **P.S. if ya'll haven't guessed by now, the books Felix reads (the ones given titles anyway) are there for symbolism.**

* * *

Ch, 7. What is the meaning of this?

Bridgette sighed as she opened her locker to put a book inside it. A fuzzy brown and red thing caught her attention. She looked up and saw a teddy bear resting on the top self with an envelope with her name in cursive on it in its lap. She picked up the envelope and found two papers inside. The first was a birth certificate that had the bear's name in bold. Ladybear.

Anger over took her face. _'Cat Noir you… you… jerk! This has you written all over it.'_

She looked the bear over. Its fur was a light brown, eyes were black, it wore a red dress with black spots on it, and its shoes were red and black. It also had a red bow on one ear.

 _'You're lucky this bear is cute'_ Her eye twitched as she caught sight of the brand name on the birth certificate. She gasped. _'But, those cost…'_ she then pulled the other paper out and began to read it.

"Was at Make-A-Bear and thought of you. Worth every penny. She ended up as cute as you.

Sincerely, your secret admirer.

P.S. press the paw."

"Bridgette?" Tikki flew up to and sat down on her shoulder.

"Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope!" Bridgette grabbed the bear and sprinted to the nearest trash can she could find.

"Cute bear." She looked up from the bear's impending doom and her eyes met his blue-grey. He smiled at her. "Where did you get it?"

"Ah…" She quickly hid the bear behind her back. She then gave out a nervous giggle. "What bear?"

He chuckled and gave her a seductive smirk. "The one behind your back silly."

"Oh this bear…" She became even more nervous as she passed it back to her front-side. _'Damn you Cat Noir! I told you Felix would get the wrong idea! You jerk! …Wait! Is he smiling at me? Oh sweet Jesus! He's hot!'_

 _'She's so cute when she's flustered.'_ He continued to smile. _'Huh, I wonder what she's gonna say. Because I know she's not going to want to tell me the truth.'_

She thought the situation over. _'I can't tell him it's from Cat Noir! He'll think we're dating and then never go out with me. Wait… what if Felix gets jealous of Cat Noir and challenges him to a dual or something for my honor? Cat Noir better not hurt one hair on MY FELIX's head! What am I thinking, that would never happen. But… I should tell him to not hurt Felix. I'll make him promise not to hurt him. And if he goes back on his word… I'll end him!'_

"Um…" She continued to blush. "I found it in my locker this morning." She found herself telling the truth. She quickly hid her mouth with the bear as soon as she realized what she had said. _'Shoot!'_

 _'Oh, she did tell the truth.'_ He seemed shocked for a moment. He then gave her another seductive smile. "I wonder what would happen if you press her paw." He gave her a wink.

Her whole face turned as red as the bear's dress. _'Wait! I didn't say anything about its paw… you make these things anyway you want… how would Felix know about its paw… wait! Did **Felix** give me this bear? And he's giving me that smile again! Why does he have to be so HOT?'_

"See you in class." He waved at her as he began to walk away. A small slip of paper fell out of his stack of books he was carrying.

She snatched the paper before it blew away. "Felix! You dropped your… Make-A-Bear receipt." She called out as she looked it over. Her voice faltered as she spoke the brand name. She read it over. Two bears. One black; one light brown. The light brown one was more expensive than the black one for some odd reason. One polka dot dress. One red bow. One pair of red shoes. She looked her bear over again. "Oh my god." She then became confused. "Who was the other bear for?" She voiced her question as she continued to read the receipt. One lime green shirt, one black leather jacket, one pair of blue jeans, cat ears accessory and one pair of green shoes. "Wow, girls are a rip off." She examined the prices. The dress, bow, and red shoes cost more than the other articles of clothing.

She had sat "Ladybear" and the receipt on her desk in her room at home that afternoon. Tikki flew beside her as she sat in her chair.

"What does this mean Tikki?" She glanced over at her tiny companion. "Felix bought me this bear. And I thought it was from Cat Noir. I was about to throw her in the trash!" She covered her eyes with her hands.

Tikki smiled. "It means that Felix is your secret admirer!"

"But… Ladybear here has 'I'm from Cat Noir' written all over her." Bridgette became even more confused. "I mean Cat Noir is the only person, aside from you, who knows I'm Ladybug." She began to panic. "What if Cat Noir asked Felix to buy me the bear and one for himself? Oh that jerk! How dare he exploit Felix like that!" She became angry.

Tikki sighed. She had known since day one who Cat Noir was under his mask, but she was under oath not to tell. It was eating her up inside. "So what does the paw do?"

"I don't know." Bridgette pressed the limb in question.

"I love you." A prerecorded squeaky girly voice rang out.

"That's not too bad." She picked the bear up and rubbed the other paw. "Kinda cute actually." She accidently pressed down a little too hard.

"I love you." A familiar male voice rang out this time.

She dropped the bear. All color had left her. "What?!"

The air was crisp as the afternoon sun beat down. Felix smiled and took it all in on his way. He soon arrived at his uncle's house.

Adrien greeted him with a huge smile at the door. "Did your girlfriend like the bear you got her yesterday?" The child teased.

Felix gave a light laugh as he messed up the child's hair. The image of cat ears appeared on the boys head. Felix gave him a mischievous smirk. "You know bud, I think it's time we talk about something very important."

Adrien made a sour face. "It's not 'the talk' is it? I don't wanna know where babies come from."

Felix was dumbfounded. "That… that's not… that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's not my place to talk to you about that kind of stuff." He blushed profusely. _'Besides, I just had that very awkward conversation with my dad two years ago. Oh god that was awful.'_ "No." He lightly pushed the child inside. "There's someone I want you to meet."

 _It was the day before and Adrien was dragging Felix all around the mall. Behind them was their body guards and a swarm of fangirls that neither blonde payed any attention too._

 _"I heard that you can make your bears anyway you want!" Adrien smiled wide as he pulled Felix into the store._

 _Felix chuckled a little bit. "Oh are you gonna get your little girlfriend a bear?" He teased._

 _Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over the wall of bears that could be selected and their respective bins containing their unstuffed counterparts. "Think Marinette would like it?" He didn't argue with the fact that Felix called her his girlfriend._

 _Felix shrugged._

 _Adrien gave him a mischievous grin. "You should get your girlfriend one too." He teased as well._

 _Felix became nervous. A lump formed in his throat that he couldn't seem to swallow. Get Bridgette a bear? No, make Bridgette a bear. That's why he was there after all. But, he was going to play it off like he was making the bear for himself. He brought Adrien with him so he didn't look like a weirdo. That, and Adrien had talked about wanting to make one after he saw a commercial on TV advertising the Ladybug and Cat Noir collection. He smirked and nodded. "How about this; we make four bears. One for both of us and one for the girls."_

 _Adrien smiled wide and nodded. "I want the Cat Noir themed one." He pointed to a black bear shaped like a cat. "Oh, I could make Marinette the matching Ladybug one." He then pointed to the red bear with black spots beside the cat. He continued to smile wide. "We'd have matching bears."_

 _Felix nodded. "You know bud, that's not a bad idea. But, your bears and my bears are going to be paid for separately… I have an idea." He gave the child a wink._

 _"Ok!" Adrien smiled._

A few moments had passed and they were both sitting in Adrien's room.

Felix smiled. "Now this is a secret. You can't tell anyone." He put a finger to his lips. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

Adrien smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Felix smirked playfully. "Stick a needle in your eye?"

Adrien motioned what he was asked. "I promise."

Felix nodded and lifted his vest. Plagg flew out and waved at Adrien. "His name is Plagg."

"Hi kid." Plagg faked a smile.

"Cool! He talks!" Adrien smiled wide.

Plagg smirked. "Kid, that's not all I can do." He did summersaults in the air. "I can fly too."

"Cool!" Adrien almost jumped off the sofa.

"And aside from eating my weight in camembert, he also does something else." Felix leaned on the sofa and crossed one leg. Adrien looked up at him with anticipation and admiration. "He's what makes me Cat Noir."

For a moment, Adrien couldn't believe his ears. "You're Cat Noir?" He was dumbfounded. Utterly confused. Then it sank in and a wide smile graced his tiny face. "That's… that's so awesome!" He started to jump up and down in excitement. "My super awesome, amazing, smart, talented cousin is a super hero!"

Felix chuckled. "And one day, you will be too."

"Me?" Adrien stopped jumping.

Felix nodded. "I can't be Cat Noir forever and there's always evil. I'm telling you all this because when the time comes, I want you to take my place."

"Don't die on me." Adrien sat back down.

Felix chuckled a little more. "Trying not to bud. But, if I do… I want you to be prepared for the responsibility of being Cat Noir. Think you can handle it?"

Adrien made a serious face, trying to hide his wide smile. "I can handle it."

Felix gave him a proud smile. "Good. We start training… now." He picked up a pillow and tossed it at the child.

Adrien quickly caught the pillow with his hand. "Was I supposed to catch it?"

Felix smiled and shrugged. "Cat noir is Ladybug's shield. So… catching stuff is fine I guess. Just don't catch the purple butterflies."

"What happens if I catch a purple butterfly?" Adrien titled his head.

"They're Akuma… they're what makes the bad guys… bad." Felix began to explain. "When they come in contact with a person, that person becomes a bad guy. It's up to Ladybug and Cat Noir to find the butterfly and purify it…"

Adrien nodded. "Protect Ladybug, find akuma, save the world. Got it!"

Felix chuckled. "There's a little bit more to it than that bud."

Bridgette sighed as she and Marinette were playing with some old dolls she kept around for when her younger cousin visited, which, was quite often.

Marinette smiled up at her. "Bridgette? Do you think Ladybug and Cat Noir would make a cute couple?"

If she had some water she would have spit it out already. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that kind of stuff young lady?"

Marinette giggled a little bit. "Mommy and daddy think they would be. And I agree. When I see them on TV they look so… comfortable around each other. Like they're in love."

Bridgette gave a nervous giggle. "What do you know about love… you're seven."

Marinette giggled a little more. "I know mommy and daddy are in love."

Bridgette sighed. "Got me there short-stack." She sighed again. "Cat Noir can be in love with Ladybug all he wants but she doesn't return his feelings."

Marinette titled her head. "How do you know that?"

A pile of bricks felt like they crashed down onto Bridgette. "Because…" She couldn't find the words. "Because…" She sighed again. "Marinette, there is something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I know, because… I am Ladybug."

Marinette dropped the doll in her hand as her mouth gaped open. After a few seconds of inhaling she smiled wide and squealed at a very high pitch.

"But you can't tell anybody!" Bridgette called out over the squealing.

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded; smiling all the while.

"I was going to tell you when you were a little older, but I guess the annoying cat is out of the bag." Bridgette rolled her eyes and smiled.

"My cousin is a super hero!" Was all that Marinette could think about.

"And one day, you will take my place." Bridgette messed up the child's hair.

Marinette inhaled again.

"No more squealing!" Bridgette cut her off.

Marinette smiled wide and nodded.

Bridgette sighed. "Cat Noir and I both agreed that, when the time is right, to pass our Miraculous down to you and his cousin."

"I get to be Ladybug." Marinette continued to smile.

"When the time is right. For now, enjoy childhood." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Ok… but shouldn't you be training me or something so I'm prepared?" Marinette shrugged.

"Sharp kid." Bridgette became amazed. "I'll start training you when you're a little older… ok?"

"Ok." Marinette smiled wide.

 _"I don't know if I can do this Tikki." Bridgette glanced over at the Kwami in question. "I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a super hero."_

 _Tikki gave her a reassuring smile. "You did fine Bridgette."_

 _"What if something happens and I can't protect Paris anymore?" Bridgette panicked a little._

 _Tikki thought for a moment. "In the past, some Ladybugs and Cat Noirs passed their Miraculous down to the next generation."_

 _Bridgette shrugged and walked over to her desk. She picked up a picture of her when she was ten holding Marinette as a baby. A small smile graced her face._

 _"Aw!" Tikki fawned. "Who's the baby?"_

 _"My cousin, Marinette." She set the photo down. She remembered the boy that was almost flatted earlier that day. He must have been just a tad older than her younger cousin. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll be Ladybug. For children like Marinette. And when the time is right, she can wear the mask."_

 _Tikki smiled and clapped. "That's the spirit!"_

 _On the other side of town in a huge mansion, Plagg was giving Felix a board look._

 _"Well?" Plagg broke the silence._

 _Felix looked up at him from his book. "Yes?"_

 _"You aren't gonna ask me anything? You don't wanna know anything? Nothing? Usually by now I get a million questions." Plagg cocked an eyebrow._

 _Felix shrugged. "What's to know? You're a magical creature probably older than I can possibly fathom… and I'm obviously not the first Cat Noir and most likely not the last either." He gave him a smug smirk. "As soon as I got home I started researching you. As well as Ladybug and Cat Noir."_

 _Plagg seemed shocked. "Smart kid." He smirked. "I like you."_

 _"Was there a Cat Noir you didn't like?" Felix became inquisitive._

 _Plagg thought for a moment. "Not really, they all grew on me after a while. Although, some I didn't get along with at first. You are by far the quietest one yet. What's the deal kid? Cat got your tongue?"_

 _Felix shrugged. "Not much to say. Besides, I'm supposed to be seen, not heard."_

 _Plagg rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Now who told you that load of…"_

 _Felix raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"Crap?" Plagg finished his sentence. "What did you think I was gonna say?" He chuckled a little._

 _Felix rolled his eyes. "My father. Snice the day I was born it's been: Felix, sit up straight. Felix, no yelling. Felix, no running. Felix, no making a mess. Be quite, sit still… I used to think my name was Felix-No." He sighed. "I've found that if I just bury my nose in a book he leaves me alone."_

 _Plagg tilted his head. All sarcasm and snark seemed absent. "I'm sure your mom…"_

 _"She's dead." Felix cut him off._

 _"Oh." Plagg's ears drooped. "I'm sorry kid."_

Felix and his father sat at the giant table in the dining room. One Agreste man on either end. Felix had his nose in Hamlet as he nibbled on his steak, somewhat wishing he was in a Shakespeare play.

"You'd have more friends if you put your books down once and a while." He heard his father speak.

"There is something rotten in Denmark." Felix mumbled under his breath. He looked up and met his father's disappointed gaze. "I'm sorry I'm not very sociable father." The word seemed sour on his tongue, like it always did. "But I find fiction is much more pleasing." He gave him a condescending smirk.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" His father barked. "And don't you dare sass me young man."

Felix stood up, closed his book, stuffed it under his arm, picked up his plate, and pushed in his chair.

"I did not excuse you." His father barked again.

"I'll be finishing my dinner in my room." Felix asserted and walked away.

His father sighed once he was no longer in ear shot. "Just like his mother."

Felix set his plate down on his desk and slumped down in his chair. "Hamlet has it easy." He mumbled.

"Did you bring me any…" Plagg flew up to him.

Before Plagg could finish his sentence Felix had pulled a chunk of Swiss off his plate. "Sorry it's not camembert, but it was all I could grab without causing a scene."

Plagg smiled and took the cheese. "Swiss, yum. You can get me some camembert later."

Felix rolled his eyes. He then rolled up-to his desk and began to eat. He stopped and looked up at the bear he made himself the day before. "I wonder if Bridgette pressed the right paw." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He smirked. "It's probably gonna send her into a tizzy." He chuckled a little.

"You're terrible, and that's coming from me!" Plagg raised an eyebrow.

Felix shrugged and smiled. "Well, that's what she gets for sending me into a tizzy for the past two years." He chuckled a little more.

Plagg shrugged. "I'm a terrible influence on you."

Felix gave a small chuckle and a sly smile. "I could be worse."

A chill went down the tiny Kawmi's spine.


	8. Overthinking things

**Author's note: if you've read my short story "The Disappearance of Bridgette Cheng", then you'll know who Abella is. but, I decided to introduce her in this chapter anyway. also, writing late at night after seeing certain fanart (very dirty fanart)... is not wise when writing something that is supposed to be _T rated_. although, there is more swearing in this chapter... just warning ya'll now. if swearing makes you uncomfortable than just ignore it or don't read. anyway... on with the chapter!**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 8. Overthinking things

She looked frazzled. Her hair was down and all over the place, there were bags under her eyes, her shirt was on backwards and didn't even match her shorts, her jacket was even falling off. To say Bridgette Cheng looked like road kill when she walked into school, was an understatement.

"Hey Cheng, what garbage dump did you crawl out of this morning?" Cerena laughed at her a little bit before she was cut off by a death stare.

"I'm not in the mood today Bourgeois." Bridgette glared at her.

The whole class, minus Felix whom was trying very hard not to laugh behind his book, took a few steps back to get out of her way.

She sighed and sat down.

Her friend who sat beside her looked her over. "Girl? What happened to you?"

Bridgette's face hit the desk. "I swear I'm being pranked. Abella?" She looked over at her with tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have a hair brush on you, do you?"

"Ah… let me check." Her friend, Abella, started to rummage through her bag.

Bridgette felt a small tap on her shoulder. She looked back and saw the blonde behind her handing her a brush and hiding his face with his book. She blushed. "Uh, thanks." She grabbed the brush and began to try to tame her wild hair. _'What in the universe is going on?'_

 _'So that's what tizzy Bridgette looks like.'_ Felix tried very hard to contain his laughter. _'Oh man, if I looked like that I would forget about coming to school. Rebecca wouldn't let me out of the house, let alone my room. Oh man. I'm sorry I'm not sorry, but this is too good. I wish I had a camera on me.'_

"Thank you Felix!" She handed him back the brush and sank down in her seat. _'Great, I look like crap in front of Felix. He probably never wants to speak to me again.'_

 _'I wish my phone took good pictures, that face was priceless.'_ He stuffed the brush back in his bag and continued to hide his now blushing face behind his book.

The teacher walked in and looked over the class. "Felix class is about to start, put the book up. You can read for fun later. And Bridgette do you need to compose yourself in the bathroom?"

Bridgette held her head down as she stood up. "Yes mam." She then walked out the room.

Felix took a deep breath and hoped the red in his cheeks had subsided as he lowered his book. He put a bookmark on the page he was on and stuffed the book in his desk.

The teacher shrugged, turned to the board, and began to write down information about ancient romans. "Alright class turn to page 365 in your history books."

Bridgette sighed as she opened the door to the locker room. She looked herself over in the mirror. A light giggle managed to escape her lips. "Man I look like crap!" She turned on one of the sinks and splashed cold water in her face.

Tikki poked her head out of her jacket that was falling off. "You didn't get any sleep last night, maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Won't do any good." She continued to splash. "I still won't sleep." She turned off the water and put her hands on the sink. "That voice has been haunting me since yesterday." She groaned. "I want to know what the connection between Felix and Cat Noir is. Is Cat Noir controlling Felix? Is Felix puppeteering Cat Noir? Is Felix this really devious super villain? Worse than Hawkmoth?"

Tikki became shocked over Bridgette's theories. She then smiled and rolled her eyes because she knew the truth.

"I mean, I still love Felix, but if he is a villain I'll have to fight him at some point. Oh no! What if, to stop him, I have to kill him?" Bridgette turned pale. "I don't wanna kill Felix." She wined.

Tikki patted her on the back. "I'm sure Felix is just your average book worm… although… would it be the end of the world if he and Cat Noir were the same person?" She presented the truth as if it was her own theory… again.

Bridgette sighed. She then imagined Felix flirting with her in the place of Cat Noir. After a moment, she began to giggle. "I'm sorry Tikki, but that's too ridiculous. Felix is so reserved and mysterious. You never know what he's thinking. Cat Noir on the other hand is so open and you always know what's on his mind." She explained her reasoning.

Tikki rolled her eyes again. "Do you act the same as Ladybug?"

"Ah…" Bridgette was floored. Tikki was right, she wasn't the same when she was in spots. She pouted, kicked the ground in defeat, and hid her hands behind her back. "No." She admitted sheepishly.

Tikki smiled and nodded. "Then why would Cat Noir be any different?"

Bridgette sighed. "You have a point." She mulled the idea over in her brain. Mentally comparing both boys' physical features as well as personalities. And… their voices… voice… they have the same voice! How did she not notice this before? Sure, Felix didn't say much at school and when he did he sounded board out of his wits. While on the other hand, Cat Noir was more than happy to engage in conversation. Sure, the tone of their voices were different, but it was still the same. She had seen him outside of school, talked to him too. He had a different side when he was around his cousin. Like he was a different person. He acted a bit more like… Cat Noir! Just, with a whole lot less flirting and bad puns. And then the bear. Felix was the one that got her the bear. Was he flirting with her at the trash can yesterday? That smirk… Cat Noir's smirk! She had seen it countless times before, but never on Felix! Man that smile was sexy on him. She shook her head at the thought. _'Get it together girl! This is no time to be gushing over Felix Agreste!'_ She then remembered that Cat Noir knew who she was… he knew her! How? She thought she could recognize his messy mop-top anywhere. Her hair didn't change when she transformed. She thought his didn't either. The more she thought about it, the more she realized her partner and her crush had the same hair color… exactly the same. Same voice, same smile, same hair color… She began to feel like all the air from her lungs had been ripped out as she gasped. _'It can't be! Can it? Please no.'_ The thought of Felix with black cat ears kissing and caressing her neck popped into her brain. _'Oh please yes!'_ She moaned happily at the thought. Then, her mind betrayed her, a black mask appeared over Felix's eyes. His hair became messy. And, that familiar black leather super suit replaced Felix's pressed dress shirt, buttoned up cardigan, and tie. All color she had was now gone and she couldn't breathe again. _'Oh dear GOD!'_

Bridgette couldn't believe, or trust, her own thoughts as she found herself on the bathroom floor. "Felix… Felix **_IS_** Cat Noir." The unbelievable escaped her lips in an almost whisper. Her eye twitched. "And I've been rejecting him this whole time!" She almost began to cry. "I'm dead. Tikki, take good care of Marinette for me."

Tikki smiled, shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "You're fine Bridgette. Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out just fine. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about." She was relieved that Bridgette finally found out the truth.

Bridgette gave her a soft smile. "You're right. I mean he hasn't done anything bad…" _'I kinda wish he was a villain though, that would explain his devilish good looks. Hum, I wonder what he'd be like as a model… Nah!'_

She then stood up and looked herself over in the mirror. "I seriously look like crap." She stated bluntly. She removed her jacket that was falling off anyway and hung up it on one of the hooks on the wall. She then pulled her arms inside her shirt and turned it around from the inside. "That's better." She smiled as she pulled a hair tie out of her pocket. _'Crap, I only have one. Oh well, guess a ponytail it is.'_ She shrugged and put up her long hair. She looked herself over again. "Well, this is as good as it's gonna get." She grabbed her jacket and put it back on. Tikki flew over and hid in her usual spot.

She was soon back in her class room and took her seat. Abella passed her some notes to copy.

Felix covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide his blush as he watched her walk back in. _'Damn this girl. She just keeps finding new ways to be irresistible.'_ He silently chuckled. _'Or maybe I just have it way too bad.'_ He felt warm, like the sun was beating down on him. He picked up his notebook and started to fan himself down.

The teacher glanced up at him as she was about to ask the class a question. "Felix, do you need to see the nurse?" She raised an eyebrow.

Before anyone could utter another word, Felix had picked his stuff and darted out the room leaving the teacher, and the class, speechless. After a few moments the teacher found her voice.

"He didn't let me write him a pass." She was still confused.

Felix walked at an accelerated pace to the nurse's office. _'Why is she affecting me this badly? It's not like these feelings are new. Why all of a sudden are my hormones acting up? She just put her hair in a ponytail. It's not like I saw her necked or anything.'_ He stopped dead in his tracks and blushed so hard he resembled a firetruck. He chuckled a little. _'Oh my mind is soooo in the gutter. Although…'_ He pondered. _'I do want to… I mean…'_ His blush overtook his whole body. _'I do want her to be my wife one day and have kids with her… and to have kids we need to…'_ He covered his mouth. _'It's normal for married couples to see one other necked… right?'_ He shook his head to try to dispel some of his blush. _'It is normal. Very normal.'_

He began to walk again. This time his feet felt like a ball and chain had been clamped to each foot. Both weighing a ton. He dragged on. _'I don't know how I'm going to keep going on like this. I need to tell her ASAP! The sooner she knows the truth the sooner we can… we can…'_ He blushed again. _'Be together? Start dating?'_ He dropped down to his knees. _'What if she rejects me after she learns the truth? I mean she doesn't seem to like me very much as Cat Noir… although, she's not rude or anything. She's still nice, but she always seems to want to be somewhere else or be talking to someone else. Come to think of it… I'm that person she'd rather be talking to. Maybe I'm just overthinking this. She'll accept me like I accepted her. What am I worried about?'_ He smiled as he stood up and shook his head. _'Besides, I need to pull it together before Sunday. Oh that's gonna be torture if I don't. And what kind of example am I setting for Adrien if I can't control myself around one girl and let my hormones get the better of me?'_

He reached for the nurse's office door. _'One girl that drives me crazy.'_ He opened the door and waved at the school nurse.

She looked up at him. "I don't believe I've seen you in here before. What's the problem sweetie?"

He blushed. "Well…" He took a deep breath. "I'm a teenage boy who has a crazy crush on this girl in my class and I lost control of my emotions." He gave her a nervous smile.

She gave a small giggle. "Never heard that one before. Usually if a boy has that problem he lies and says he got hit in the face or something. Although, I appreciate your honesty. Why don't you lay down on one of the cots until you get yourself under control again?" She pointed to the cots on the other side of the room.

"Thank you mam." He blushed even worse. _'Maybe I should have lied. Man! That was embarrassing.'_

"What's your name sweetie?" the nurse asked as she picked up a clipboard.

"Felix Agreste." He set his stuff on the floor and plopped down on a cot. "Please don't tell anyone what I told you."

She gave him a sincere smile. "I was gonna write down slight fever, is that ok?"

"That works." He nodded as he pulled a white sheet over his head.


	9. Something has got to give

**Author's note: this is supposed to be _T rated_. he, he, he, he... ya... about that... oh well. if anyone actually reads these author's notes, write Bugaboo somewhere in your review. I'm curious. **

**~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 9. Something has got to give

The moon shown over the city. Felix, as Cat Noir, stared out at the lights. He thought a midnight stroll would do him some good. He smiled as he closed his eyes and took in the night from his perch on one of the towers of Notre-Dame. He had only the gargoyles for company, but he didn't mind. He had named them all a while back when he first donned the leather suit. But, that had been two years ago. Before the craziness of the past two weeks. Part of him said stay at the church and become a monk or something. But, another part of him, one that was much loader, said just tell the girl the truth and kiss her already! However, his more sensible side said wait, give it time. Don't rush things. Let things play out naturally.

He wondered if Plagg influenced any of his thoughts. Perhaps his craving for a cheese Danish. Yep, that was Plagg alright.

He sighed as he looked around. He noticed a bakery not too far from where he sat. They would have the pastry he was craving. He drew back. They're closed. He stood up and jumped down anyway using his baton so he wouldn't fall flat on his face. He then walked up to the bakery and used his claw to unlock the door. He so found what he was looking for and put one in a little pastry bag that were laid out for customers. He then sat the bag down on the counter and unzipped his pocket on his suit. He pulled out a small wallet that he had in his suit for emergencies and grabbed some money out of it. He placed the money on the counter and grabbed a pen that was resting next to the register. He looked around for something to write on and found an order pad. He tore off a sheet.

He wrote: this should be enough for one Danish. Sorry for breaking in, in the middle of the night. Cat Noir.

He put up his wallet and grabbed his Danish. He then walked to the door and made sure it was locked before he walked out.

If he wasn't honest, he probably could have gotten away with more than just a Danish. Be a real cat burglar. He shook the thought from his head as he used his baton to raise himself above the street, Danish in his mouth.

"You stole that!" A small voice caught him off guard. He looked over and laughed at his rotten luck. It had to be Marinette. "I'm telling my parents!" She huffed.

He took the pastry out of his mouth. "I didn't steal anything. I left money on the counter. Don't believe me, you can go check." It then dawned on him what time it was. "Hey, shouldn't you be in bed little lady? It's late."

She crossed her arms. "I had a bad dream, ok."

He stared at her for a moment. _'Oh ya… she has seen me like this before. I took her back to Bridgette.'_ "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath as he sat down on the top of his baton so he could be at eye level with the child. "Wanna tell an alley cat all about it? Might help you feel better."

She leaned on the railing on the balcony she was standing on. "A monster was chasing me."

He gave her a sincere smile. "That all?" She nodded. "Don't worry about monsters little one. You're safe. Ladybug and myself are here to protect little ones like yourself from monsters."

She gave him a small. "Ya, I guess you're right." She yawned. "Ladybug is a super hero after all." She fell asleep as she spoke.

He smiled. _'She's adorable when she's not yelling at me.'_ He chuckled a little. He stuffed the rest of the Danish in his mouth as he stepped onto the balcony. He then picked her up and held her in his arms as he looked for a door or something. He soon found a hatch that led to the building below. He was careful not to wake the child as he entered the room that the hatch led to. He then found a bed that he assumed was hers and sat her down. He then pulled a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. "Good night Marinette. Sweet dreams." He smiled as he whispered. He then exited the room as he entered and scurried off to his house. He knew he was going to get an ear full the next time his lady saw him in the leather suit.

The next day rolled in. Bridgette seemed more quite than usual in class. And she kept looking up at him every now and then. He just shrugged and waved every time he caught her gaze. Sometimes he pretended he didn't notice.

 _'Is she ok? She's acting weird… what did Marinette tell her? Wait… she doesn't know I'm Cat Noir… does she? Is that why she keeps staring at me?'_ He smiled at the thought. _'Maybe she's thinking about kissing me or something. Eh, a guy can dream.'_

Bridgette looked back up at him for the 20th time that morning. _'Why is he smiling? Maybe he read something funny. He was reading Shakespeare before class. Maybe he just got a joke one of the characters said. Ya. What was he reading again?'_ She looked at the book on his desk. _'Macbeth is a comedy right?'_ She sighed. _'No… it's not.'_

"Bridgette!" The teacher snapped. "I'm teaching up here. Now I realize Mr. Agreste is fascinating, but he's not on your history test."

"Yes mam." Bridgette turned around and sat like a statue.

The whole class minus Felix and Abella laughed at her.

"Are you ok girl?" Abella whispered in her ear.

"I don't know anymore." She responded back in the same manner.

Felix sighed. _'Nope, no love for ol' Felix.'_ He shrugged. _'It was a shot in the dark anyway… wait… she's normally obsessed with me. I overhear her all the time about how she wants to go on dates with me and stuff. And she even held steadfast that she's in love with me when I tried to show her who I am under the mask. Crap, what did I do to make her fall out of love with me? Damn it Agreste! What did you do?'_ He pouted. _'The only thing I did out of character was record my own voice in… the… bear…'_ He blushed profusely. _'Then I gave her that stupid smile. Damn it! It's all my fault!'_ He hit his head on his desk. _'I just had to channel Cat Noir didn't I? And now the girl of my dreams hates both sides of me!'_

"Oh My Gosh! Felix!" Cerena leapt from her seat. "Are you ok?" she rushed to his side before anyone could say anything. "Here, let me make everything better." She puckered up and leaned in to kiss him.

He held his book up and stopped her lips from reaching him. "Sit back down Cerena!" He hissed and stood up. "I'm not in the mood to be dealing with your shit today!" He covered his mouth with his free hand. _'Shit! I said that out laud!'_

"Felix Agreste!" The teacher gasped along with the rest of the class. "Did you just swear?"

He nodded in embarrassment.

"Walk yourself to the principle!" The teacher pointed to the door.

He nodded. He let Cerena be and picked up his stuff while he still held his other hand over his mouth; too afraid to say anything else.

"What just happened?" Bridgette asked after Felix had left the room.

Cerena shrugged. "That was out of character."

The teacher sighed. "Is it too early to retire?"

Abella shrugged. "Mam, didn't you just start teaching?"

The teacher nodded. "Yes." She looked around at her confused class. "How about we get back to Rome. Cerena, sit back down."

"Yes mam." Cerena did as she was told.

Felix was about to knock on the principle's door before a little black Kwami stopped him.

"Swearing at school, man are you on a downward spiral kid." Plagg picked on him.

Felix shrugged. "It just came out." He sighed. "I guess I'm just so sick and tired of Cerena, that what I was thinking just slipped out." He pounded his head on the door. "The worst part is that I swore in front of Bridgette. If she didn't hate me before, she probably does now."

"Come in." The principle called out from the other side.

Plagg went back into hiding as Felix opened the door. He looked up at the man behind the desk and mentally prepared for whatever punishment he was going to give him. Nothing could be as bad as a woman's scorn.

"Felix? What brings you to my office?" The principle seemed confused.

Felix sat down in one of the chairs that sat in front of the desk. "I swore in class… I said the word shit." He admitted. "I didn't mean too, it just came out."

The principle seemed floored. "Since this is your first offence and you already know how wrong it was… I'll give you a metaphorical slap on the wrist and tell you not to do it again."

Felix starched the back of his head in confusion. "No detention? I feel like I deserve at least a day in detention."

The principle shrugged. "It's Friday. If I give you detention it would be on Monday. And nobody deserves detention on Mondays. Besides, you already know you messed up and you won't do it again right?"

"What about weekend detention? I'll take Sunday!" Felix pleaded.

The principle rolled his eyes. "No."

Felix sighed. "Yes sir."

"Now get back to class young man." The principle shooed him on.

"Yes sir." Felix stood up and walked out the room.

Plagg poked his head out of Felix's cardigan. "This is not the way back to your class."

"I'm taking the long way." Felix huffed.

"You're skipping class! You bad boy!" Plagg flew out and crossed his arms. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"What are you? My conscience?" Felix cocked an eyebrow as he turned a corner. "And I'm not skipping, I really am taking the long way." _'Hopefully I'll get lost.'_

He soon found himself back at his class room in no time. _'Crap. Didn't take long enough.'_ He opened the door and took his seat. He sighed as he leaned to the boy that sat next to him. "What did I miss?"

"Here." The boy passed him his notes.

"Thanks." Felix pulled out his notebook and began to copy.

The rest of the day went by without any more outbursts or anyone getting sent to the principle.

Felix sat listening to Adrien playing the piano like nothing happened. He couldn't remember what the child said the song was and he was barely paying attention when he sat down and Adrien began to play. A concerto maybe… or a sonata? He couldn't tell. Whatever it was it sounded sad. The notes seemed to tug at his heart like an epic tragedy. He tried not to tear up, but the song begged him too. Dared him even.

Adrien raised his hands and let the sound from the grand piano fade. He then turned to Felix with a big smile. "What did you think?"

Felix rubbed his watery eyes. "A bit sad for a Friday, but it was still beautiful."

Adrien smiled even wider. "Made you cry, didn't I Felix?"

Felix chuckled. "It's gonna take more than a sad song to make me cry bud."

"Mrs. Agreste." Nathalie, Gabriel's assistant, called her.

"Well boys, looks like I'm needed. Play nice." Mrs. Agreste stood up and walked to the door.

"We will." Felix and Adrien gave her big sheepish smiles.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

Felix looked over at Adrien. "How about we start your fencing training?"

Adrien gasped. "Yes!"

Felix stood up and put up his homework. "It will come in handy when you're Cat Noir."

The afternoon faded into night and instead of going straight home, Felix found himself transformed and walking on the roofs of Paris. Taking his time with each step. Surly his father heard of his incident at school by now and was waiting for him to get home to scold him. He almost wanted to run away. Almost.

He stopped and gazed up at the full moon above him. He sighed and sat down to watch the night sky. It was partly cloudy so parts of the sky were hidden by puffy water floating above. His baton, which had a cell phone feature, began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Nope! He quickly ignored the call. He was in no mood to speak to his father. He then heard something land near him. He looked up and saw Ladybug walking toward him.

She gave him a sly smile. "It's not nice to ignore your girlfriend like that." She sat down next to him.

He chuckled a little. "If by girlfriend you mean an old man who loves to yell at me if I even sit wrong? Then yes, I guess my father is my girlfriend." He rolled his eyes. "For your information, I don't have a girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh ya, you have several."

"None." He gazed at her in the moonlight. "I've been… too busy trying to get the attention of one girl that I just didn't pay any attention to any other girl that's crossed my path."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes again.

He shrugged. "It's the truth my lady. You are the center of my universe."

"Um hum…" She rolled her eyes once again. "Then how do you explain you tucking my cousin into bed last night?" She gave him a condescending smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "We were talking and she fell asleep on the balcony. I couldn't leave the poor child in the cold. Poor thing could have gotten sick or something."

"Um hum…" She kept her smirk. "And the Danish you stole?"

"I left money and a note on the counter." He defended himself. "I'm not a thief."

She sighed. "I know. I read the note. My aunt and uncle said you left more than enough for one pastry. I suggested they get a security system so no more tom cats can break in and steal anything worse than a Danish."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. But I didn't 'break' in… I unlocked the door with my claw. I made sure the door was locked when I left."

She rolled her eyes again. "Wow, you're not a really good thief are you?"

He gave her his signature seductive smile. "I stole your heart though."

She pushed him a little, giggled and tried to hide her blush. "No you didn't you goof ball." She continued to giggle. "The only person who has stolen my heart is Felix Agreste. And you and him are two completely different people." _'Or at least, I used to think so anyway.'_

"Wanna bet?" He kept his smile.

She rolled her eyes once more. "Please." _'If he really is Felix, then what in the world am I doing? Acting normal… ya normal!'_ "Prove me wrong then."

He shrugged. "Very well. As you wish my lady. Plagg…de-transform me." A flash of green light covered his entire body.

There he sat, smiling at her. And his Kwami sat on his head as he handed the small cat a chunk of cheese from his pocket. No need for Plagg to hide because she already kinda knew about him. He was the source of his powers after all… like Tikki was for her.

"Hi." He waved at her.

She gasped. _'Damn! I was right!'_ She then looked on at the street below. She couldn't find the words.

"So..." Felix looked down at the street as well. "Now you know who I am and I know who you are…" He smiled sincerely. "I just want you to know… I mean it. I do love you, both sides."

She blushed.

He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not that good at dealing with people without losing my temper when I'm just Felix…" He sighed. "I guess that's one of the many reasons I read all the time. So I won't lose it. I'm sorry for yelling at you all those times over the past two years." He curled up in a ball.

She sighed. "It's ok… I… I was stalking you. You had every right to yell."

"Hum." He shrugged. "Hey Bri?"

"Hum?" _'He's never called me Bri before.'_ "Yes?"

"Why did you stop… stalking me that is?" He chuckled softly. "I got kinda lonely after a while." He looked up at her with a soft smile.

Her heart began to beat at an accelerated pace. In fact, her heart was beating so fast that if she was hooked up to a heart monitor doctors would think she was flat lining. "Ah… I… um…" She began to stutter. She looked him over. He seemed calm. At ease even. Like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Sorry." She squeaked. She looked away from him. "I just… I thought… I was bugging you."

He sighed and continued to smile softly. "You were at first, but you grew on me after a while. I grew to expect you to be there every time I turned around. I didn't know why, but seeing you there made me feel better. And when you went to china I realized just how much you effected me. I didn't want to admit it then, but I'm pretty sure, that's when I started falling for you."

She gulped. "Oh." She then gazed back at him. He really did seem happy. Like, at that moment, nothing else mattered to him. _'And… I'm in love with the stupid cat. Oh well, could be worse. He could have turned out to be my enemy. I'm kinda glad that's not the case.'_

He matched her gaze. She seemed confused. Understandable. She did just find out the guy of her dreams was her partner this whole time. Part of him wanted to scoot away from her, but the louder part of him said close the gap between them. He wouldn't ignore that voice. It was now or never. He slowly scooted closer to her. She didn't seem to notice at first, but he noticed her blushing as soon as he sat so close to her their thighs touched. He leaned in to kiss her. It's what he wanted more than anything, but he drew back.

She blinked at him in confusion. "Felix?" She almost whispered; wanting him to come back.

"De-transform." He looked her square in the eyes.

She blushed. "Oh…ok." She took a deep breath. "Tikki, de-transform me." A flash of red and there she was in her white shirt and denim shorts.

She looked at him still confused, but she let him lean in again. They both had their eyes closed.

Their lips touched and that surge of electricity that he had previously ignored; they both embraced. She moaned as he gently placed his hand on her chin and pulled her face closer to his. Their bodies shifted and she was soon in his lap and she had her arms around his neck. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as they kept going at it. A team of wild horses couldn't tear them apart.

After a few moments of passion, they both opened their eyes and let themselves catch their breath. They both gave each other a nervous smile. Neither held their goofy smiles for long. They both laughed. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest as they giggled in glee. It wasn't long until they both calmed down. Then they closed their eyes again and began to kiss passionately again.

The Saturday morning sun came through the windows and she shifted under the sheets. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked around and noticed she was not in her room. She also noticed she wasn't wearing anything under the sheets and her hair was down. Her clothes had been strewn around the room. Her bra was dangling on a stack of books in the floor. She then saw Tikki asleep on the bedside table next to a little black Kwami that resembled a cat.

"Good morning." She felt a hand move gently up and down her back. A chill went up her spine as she held the covers over her necked body and looked behind her. The night's escapades flooded back into her brain as she gazed at the chiseled necked blonde boy lying beside her lovingly rubbing her bare back.

She smiled softly. "Good morning." She relaxed and laid back down. She giggled a little. "Your hair's a mess." She ran her fingers through his messy mane.

He chuckled. "I know. It's probably worse than normal. I haven't looked in a mirror yet." He kissed her on the lips. "Your hair is a mess too."

"Did I wake you?" She covered her mouth with the sheets.

He shook his head. "No, I woke up on my own a minute or so ago." He kissed her forehead. "Honestly, this is the best way to wake up."

She blushed. "Ya."

He pulled her closer and pulled the sheets away from her face. He then closed his eyes and pecked her on the lips.

She closed her eyes and wouldn't let him leave with just one kiss. They were soon intertwined like the night before. Neither wanted to stop.

"Felix." She breathed.

"Yes love?" He breathed as well.

"Again!" She pulled his whole body to hers and started to violently make out with him.

"As you wish." He obliged her request.

She had seen a movie call Princess Bride. She knew he actually read the book. She knew that **'as you wish** ' was what the male lead said to the female lead in place of **'I love you'**. Before, she just thought he was being cheesy when he quoted the servant turned pirate, but now she knew. Now she knew he really meant it. And she loved it.


	10. Rotten Luck

**Author's note: this time the word is Kitty. sorry for the long wait.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 10. Rotten luck

The rain poured down in buckets outside as Felix and Bridgette watched the news cuddled under a blanket in Adrien's room as Adrien and Marinette were playing a rousing game of pretend behind them.

Felix checked over his shoulder. He gasped. "Adrien! That is not a toy! Put the down before you poke someone in the eye." He held out one of his hands. "Know what, hand it here."

"Sorry Felix." Adrien handed him the fencing sword he had plucked from his home gym.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Marinette, you could have really hurt her. If you're gonna wave around a sword when I'm not teaching you; wave around a foam one or something." Felix eased his tone. "So nobody will get hurt."

"Ok." Adrien nodded. "Sorry Marinette." He looked back over at her.

"It's ok. No harm no foul." She gave him a big smile.

"And this rain will not be letting up anytime soon." The reporter announced.

Felix groaned at the TV as he set the sword on the coffee table in front of him. Bridgette rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest as soon as he got comfortable again.

"It had to rain today." Felix groaned even more. "Couldn't have been yesterday when he had a play date with Chloe? Maybe then we could've had a rain check. But no… it had to be today." His sarcasm was blatant.

"Don't worry about it, they're still having fun." Bridgette nuzzled on his chest.

He sighed. "Ya whatever." He glanced over at the children whom switched to telling each other scary stories.

"Why don't we…" She began to suggest in a sultry manner.

"Adrien and Marinette are sitting right there!" He blushed profusely. "We could make out but, that's it." He knew what she wanted.

She shrugged and pulled his face to hers. "Works for me." She kissed him.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her back. He rubbed her back in rhythm to their lips. She moaned wanting more. So did he, but they were kinda being watched. He hadn't lost his wits entirely. But, with every motion he wanted her more. He couldn't take it much longer. He had two choices. Take her then and there and mentally scar the children. Or, break it off until they were alone.

He drew back and got to his feet.

"Everything ok?" She asked in confusion.

"Gotta pee." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hurry back." She gave him a wink.

Oh, he wanted her. But, he couldn't have her right now. He sighed and began walking to the bathroom.

A sharp pain went up his foot as he stepped down. He covered his mouth to stop the profanity that begged to be yelled. He looked down and lifted his foot.

"Felix? Are you ok?" Bridgette jolted up and ran to him.

"Lego." He managed to breath. "I stepped on a Lego."

She winced. "Ouch." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

He nodded at her to acknowledge her concern. He then hobbled on to the bathroom.

He closed the door and sat on the floor. He eased his breathing and stood back up. The funny thing was, he really did need to go. He sat down and relieved himself. He was definitely out of the mood now. As soon as he was done he flushed and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. As he was drying his clean hands he didn't notice the cabinet door under the sink fly open.

Felix doubled over in pain holding his crotch. He wanted to yell every swear word in the book.

"I'm sorry Felix! Marinette and I were playing hide in seek. I didn't know you were standing there!" Adrien cried.

"Accidents happen bud." Felix tried very hard no to cuss the child out. "Just get me some ice!"

Adrien nodded and ran out the bathroom.

Plagg phased through the door. "Geez, you finally get yourself a girlfriend and the first thing you go and do is damage the goods."

Felix shot him a dirty/angry look.

"Geez kid! Calm down. Just trying to help you feel better." Plagg drew back.

"How is that helping?" Felix hissed.

"Felix?!" Bridgette burst through the door. She knelt down next to him. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." He spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I just love lying on the bathroom floor with shooting pain. Builds character." He gave her a blank look. "What do you think woman?"

"Well excuse me for being worried." She huffed.

"This is all your fault!" He almost yelled.

"How is this all my fault you stupid cat?" She yelled back.

"Well, that relationship didn't last the weekend." Plagg glanced over at Tikki who crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "I had this cute ship name picked out too." He sighed.

"Stop being so irresistible!" Felix yelled again.

"I can't help it. You stop being so irresistible!" She yelled back again.

"Mother… HUM!" He slammed his fist down on the floor. "You made it worse!"

"And how did I make it worse?" She yelled.

"Stop making me want you woman!" He winced.

"I didn't know I was arousing you!" Her eye twitched.

Tikki looked back at Plagg with a condescending smirk. "Your OTP is not going anywhere." She giggle. Plagg smiled and chuckled a little as well.

"I got the ice!" Adrien came running back in. "I'm really sorry Felix." He handed the bag to the teen in pain. "You told me to be careful. And I didn't listen." He began to cry.

Felix put the bag on the injured area and rolled over so his back was on the floor. "It's ok bud." He spoke in a calm tone. "I'll be fine. Thanks for getting the ice."

Adrien continued to cry. "I'm really sorry."

Bridgette sighed. "It's ok. Why don't you go play?"

"But…" Adrien tried to argue.

"Go play bud." Felix waved him on.

"Ok." Adrien wiped his tears.

"And pick up your Legos if you're not playing with them." Felix added as he sat up.

"Ok." Adrien nodded and walked out the bathroom.

Bridgette shrugged. "Kids."

Felix sighed and smiled. "He really does need to pay more attention to his surroundings."

She giggled. "And you do?"

He gave her a wink. "I'm always vigilant love."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Sure you are."

He motioned for her to come closer with his pointer finger. She shrugged and was careful not to sit in his lap. He pulled her face to his and kissed her softly. She moaned.

He winced in pain. "Stop making me want you so badly."

"Sorry." She backed away. "I'm gonna go check on the kids." She stood up and walked out.

Hours passed and soon it was time for the girls to leave.

"Wait!" Adrien called out as he grabbed a box out of his closet. "I wanna give you something Marinette. To thank you for playing with me and being my friend." He smiled as he handed her the box.

She smiled wide and accepted the offering. "Thank you, but you didn't have too. I like playing with you. You're really nice."

He blushed. "I wanted to."

She shrugged and opened the box. Her eyes widened and she smiled wide as she took the bear out.

It was red with black spots here and there. It wore a black dress with red accents and black shoes. A black bow was on one ear and a tiny yo-yo was tied to her paw.

"I love her. Thank you!" She hugged the bear.

Bridgette picked up the box that Marinette dropped as soon as she saw the bear. She pulled out the little birth certificate that came with it and read the name the bear had been given. "Says here her name is Lady."

Felix leaned on the wall and gave a sly smile. "Adrien, why don't you show Marinette Noir?"

Adrien smiled wide and dashed to his bed. He soon returned with a black teddy bear in his arms. "This is Noir." He held up the bear to show. He had black fur and green eyes, cat ears instead of regular bear ears, a green t-shirt with a black paw print on it, black jeans, green shoes, a fabric staff was tied to his back and black gloves with fabric claws.

Marinette smiled and held up her bear. "Our bears match."

"Well Ladybug needs Cat Noir and Cat Noir needs Ladybug." He smiled. "You can't have one without the other."

"So true." She hugged her bear.

The children giggled. _'They're shipping us.'_ The teens thought in tandem.

"Thank you Adrien." Marinette gave him a small peck on the cheek before she rejoined Bridgette and waved goodbye. "See you next week."

Adrien blushed. "Ah ya… see ya." He waved back.

Felix stood up. "I'll walk you both out. This house can be kinda confusing." He walked out with the girls.

Plagg stayed behind and floated next to Adrien. "Little kitten you are too young to be thinking about girls." He gave the child a sly smile.

Adrien huffed and crossed his arms as he continued to blush. "She caught me off-guard. I wasn't expecting that."

Plagg chuckled. "Felix is right. You don't pay much attention to the world around you, do you kitten?"

Adrien sighed. "But how do I get better?"

Plagg shrugged. "Notice things."

"Like what?" Adrien was genuinely curious.

"Anything and everything kitten." Plagg put his little arms in the air. "Sights, sounds, smells… small details that often go overlooked." His stomach grumbled. "Like for starters the fact that I'm hungry."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Felix put some cheese on the coffee table next to the saber."

"Getting better already kitten." Plagg smiled.

Felix walked back into the room. "Alright Plagg, time to go."

Adrien pouted. "Stay and train me some more."

Felix knelt down and looked him in the eyes. He muscled through a bit of pain that shot through him and smiled. "Bud the storm is getting worse and I have school tomorrow. You know if I could stay I would." He gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok." Adrien pouted.

Felix stood up and walked over to the coffee table. He picked up the sword and Plagg flew under his vest. He turned back around and gave Adrien a salute. "I'll put this up before I leave."

"Alright. Later Felix." He waved goodbye.

"Later bud." He waved back.

The storm outside raged as Felix sat in his bed reading that night. A new bag of ice was resting on his wounded pride. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped not to long after. A chill went down his spine as he shuddered.

"You're almost 18 and still afraid of a little thunderstorm?" Plagg chuckled from his perch on the book self above the bed.

"Shut up Plagg." Felix buried his nose in his book.

He then heard on knock on the window. He smiled when he saw who it was. He stood up, walked over and let in his drenched girlfriend. "It's raining cats and dogs out there." He closed the window. "You should have stayed home." He looked back at her.

She de-transformed and became dry as a bone. "I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Hot chocolate?" Plagg offered Tikki a cup.

"Sure." Tikki shrugged.

Felix walked over to a warmer he had on his desk that had a pot of hot water on it. He then grabbed a mug off a self of mugs and a packet of hot chocolate mix. "I don't feel like going all the way to the kitchen, is this ok?" He showed the Kwami the packet.

"That's fine." Tikki smiled.

"I'll have a cup too." Bridgette smiled.

"Ok." Felix shrugged as he grabbed another mug and packet. He soon walked back over to the bed and placed one mug next to Tikki whom was sitting next to Plagg on the book self. He then handed the other mug to Bridgette as he sat back down on his bed. He grabbed his book as she nestled into his chest.

"How's your… you know?" She took a sip.

He shrugged. "Better, but still a tad sore." He chuckled a little. "And I thought the Lego hurt."

"Hum." She took another sip. "Hey Felix?"

"Umhum?" He flipped the page.

She showed him the Make-A-Bear receipt he dropped. "Where's this bear?" She pointed.

He smiled. "Look up."

She looked up at the book self behind her. The bear in question was sitting right next to Plagg and Tikki. She also noticed that Plagg had the self to himself. There was a tiny pet bed, a small table, a book about the history of cheese open on the section about Swiss, and a hand-held video game system that stayed plugged in. the only thing that seemed out of place was the teddy bear.

Felix chuckled a little. "I named him Bear Noir."

Bridgette smiled and rolled her eyes. "He looks a little out of place up there." She pointed out.

He shrugged. "When I'm not sitting down or sleeping on my bed; he's usually down here. But, Plagg kinda likes him up there when I'm reading."

"He fills out the shelf… it's kinda empty up here." Plagg added.

Bridgette giggled. "I noticed."

"Well, I don't know what else to give you. All you seem to care about is cheese." Felix gave him a black look.

Plagg shrugged. "And it seems all you care about is books and Bridgette."

Bridgette giggled again.

"Touché." Felix turned back to his book and pulled Bridgette closer to him.

The alarm blared as the morning sun rose. Felix groaned as he searched for the clock from under the sheets. Another hand beat him to the snooze button.

"Why do you have it set so early?" She glared at the clock.

"I have a hard time getting up in the morning." He sat up and yawned.

She groaned and laid back down pulling the covers over her head.

He followed her lead and did the same. Under the sheets he curled up next to her and cuddled with her from behind.

She blushed and smiled as they fell back asleep.

It was pure bliss for both of them… until the alarm went off again.

Felix shot up and smashed the clock with his fist. He blinked at it for a moment as it donned on him that he broke it… just a little bit. He groaned.

"That's the fifth clock this month." Plagg teased.

"Good morning to you too." Felix hissed.

"Well, I'm awake now." Bridgette rubbed her eyes and stretched. She yawned. "I should probably go home… I didn't bring my backpack or anything for school last night."

"You've got plenty of time." Felix pointed at the busted clock and joked a little.

She smiled and lightly pushed him as she giggled a little. She then stood up and grabbed her shoes. She looked back at him with a smile. "See you at school." she turned back around and headed toward the window. "Tikki, spots on."

One transformation later and she was gone.

He got up and watched her from his window. "Is it sad I hate seeing her go, but love watching her leave?"

Plagg floated over and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just quote Trace Adkins?"

Felix blushed. "Maybe."

Plagg crossed his arms. "Whatever."


	11. Practice makes purrrrfect

**Author's note: Happy Birthday United States of America!**

 **this time the word is sword. it's a short chapter, but an important one... enjoy!**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 11. Practice makes purrrrfect.

Felix and Bridgette had been dating for three years. Adrien's Cat Noir training was coming along pretty nicely. He seemed to be a natural at everything Felix threw at him.

"I can't believe you're leaving me." Adrien, now ten-years-old, dodged and blocked Felix's sword.

"It's just college bud, I've put it off for two years now." Felix blocked Adrien's sword.

"How's the fencing practice boys?" Bridgette walked into the gym with a tray of snacks.

"Hey babe." Felix waved.

Adrien took the opportunity to strike. Felix was soon on the ground with the end of the fencing sword poking his chest.

Adrien took off the protective mask. "He's leaving me!" He pointed at his cousin while glancing at Bridgette.

Felix got to his feet and removed his mask. "It's not forever. I'll probably be done in two years tops."

"Are you just gonna stand there and let this happen?" Adrien walked over to Bridgette and grabbed a sandwich off the tray.

She smiled as her eyebrow twitched. "Well… I'm going with him."

Adrien flung his arms in the air. "Traitors! Both of you!"

Felix sighed as he grabbed a sandwich too. "Can you please talk some sense into him?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's not going to listen to me. He's you cousin."

"Traitors!" Adrien hissed.

She looked back at Felix. "Besides, he's ten. Ten-year-olds don't listen to their cousins' girlfriends." She gave him a sly smile as she tapped his nose with her finger.

He smiled and sighed. He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. She quickly set the tray down on a bench that was beside them so there wouldn't be sandwiches all over their clothes. He grabbed her chin gently with his other hand and pulled her face even closer to his. Their lips linked and their breathing slowed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's embrace.

"Yuck!" Adrien exclaimed. "Gross."

Felix shot him a dirty look as Bridgette giggled. He then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Bud, when you're older, you won't find it gross." He winked at him.

"Yes I will." Adrien winced.

"Did I miss something?" Marinette walked in behind Adrien and crossed her arms.

"Felix and Bridgette are just being gross again." Adrien stuck his tongue out for emphasis.

Felix rolled his eyes again as Bridgette giggled.

She then knelt down and became eye level with the grossed out child. "Kissing someone you love is never gross." She gave him a wide smile and messed up his hair.

Adrien stuck out his tongue once more and cringed. "Is too gross."

Marinette shrugged and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back at her, she leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

Bridgette and Felix gasped. She smiled wide while he didn't know what to think.

Marinette stepped back and smiled while giving Adrien a wink. "That wasn't gross, now was it?" She then looked back up at Bridgette. "Can we go get those smoothies now?"

Bridgette shrugged and waved Felix goodbye. "See ya later."

"Oh… Ok." Felix was still stunned. "Later love."

"What?" Adrien, the poor child, was still confused as he watched the girls leave. He looked up at his cousin after he knew they were gone. "Wha… what… what just hap… happened?"

Felix scratched the back of his head. "I believe you just had your first kiss there bud."

"What?" The poor child was still confused.

"Adrien's got a girlfriend!" Plagg popped out from his hiding place.

Adrien blushed profusely. "Marinette is just a friend!" He yelled. "She's just a friend." He repeated as he crossed his arms.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Right… and I'm a white cat."

Both blondes rolled their eyes. Felix picked his sword up from where he left it. Adrien did the same after he shrugged and sighed.

Felix smiled and shook his head. "You know what bud, I have an idea." He put his sword down again. "Plagg, claws out."

A green light surrounded him. The light dissipated and he stood there now as Cat Noir.

"Here, catch." He grabbed his staff from his back and tossed it to the ten-year-old.

Adrien caught it. His eyes became huge. "I get to hold your baton?!" He gasped.

Felix chuckled a little as he grabbed his sword. "I'm letting you practice with it. It will be your weapon after all. Might as well get familiar with it."

Adrien smiled wide as he pressed the button on the staff and it began to expand. It kept going. His smile faded. "How do I make it stop?"

Felix chuckled. "Here." He motioned to have the staff be handed back. Adrien did as he was told and handed it back.

Felix soon had it stopped and back to a reasonable length. He then handed it back to the younger blonde. "Ya, I'm not entirely sure how it works either. I just know it responds to my thoughts when I press the button."

Adrien smiled wide. "That's so cool."

Felix chuckled. "Ya, I guess so."

Adrien then spun it around and twirled it a bit. He then finished off his little show-boating with a pose he saw Felix do a million times. He giggled as he relaxed. "This is so cool."

Felix smiled and rolled his eyes. He felt flattered and was impressed at the same time. "Alright, that's enough showing off."


	12. Groomzilla

**Author's note: I'm not dead! Just tired and wayyyy off schedule... my mom has kidney failer and I am getting tested to see if my kidneys are ok and I'm also her live-in nurse. we're not sure if it's genetic or not, that's why I'm getting tested. I want to know if there is anything wrong with me or if I need to be put on the transplant list. I don't want to wait until I'm 40-something to find out there is something wrong with me. plus, I want to help my mom feel better... so, a live-in nurse I be.**

 **anyway...**

 **this time the word is wedding-bells. ... enjoy!**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 12. Groomzilla

"Marinette!" Bridgette burst into a now fourteen-year-old Marinette's attic bedroom. "I've got exciting news!" She beamed.

"Ah…" Marinette seemed confused for a few seconds. "What's up?"

Bridgette smiled wide as she showed off her hand. "He proposed!" She squealed.

Marinette matched her excitement. "I get to design the dress right? Please let me design your dress."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Bridgette gave her a bear hug. "By the way, I also want you to be my maid of honor."

Marinette smiled wide. "Absolutely."

Bridgette let her go. "Thanks… ya it would be very awkward for Adrien if Abella was my maid of honor."

"Adrien?" Marinette became confused again.

Bridgette nodded. "He's the best man silly."

"Oh." Marinette smiled again as she imagined Adrien being goofy in a tux. "I haven't seen him since you and Felix went off to college."

Bridgette gave her an evil smile. "He's missed you."

Marinette shrugged. "Well when your only other friend is Chloe, I can understand. She's not coming to the wedding is she?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and waved away the thought. "Don't worry, none of the Bourgeois are even invited. Felix and I can't stand Cerena."

"Oh ya, I forgot Chloe had a sister." Marinette shrugged again.

"So…" Bridgette gave her a vile smile. "Are you excited to see Adrien again?"

Marinette giggled. "I bet he hasn't changed a bit."

Marinette's mouth hung open as she walked into Felix and Bridgette's apartment and saw a more mature Adrien.

 _'How did that goofy kid I knew turn into this? Puberty hit him like a freight train. Wait, don't boys start puberty around fourteen… what in the world is he gonna look like when we're adults?'_ She thought to herself.

He smiled and waved when he noticed her. "Hi Marinette. Long time no see. How have you been?"

She blushed and smiled. _'I kissed him when we were ten… I kissed him!?'_ "Ah ya, good… you?"

He blushed too. "I'm hoping to go to actual school next year. Home school is really boring." _'And lonely.'_ He smiled wide. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were in the same class?"

She blushed even harder. "Ah ya. Awesome." She smiled awkwardly.

He gave her an innocent smile. "We really need to catch up." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ah huh." She nodded.

"But first there is a wedding to plan. And it must be perfect." Felix handed Adrien a notebook and a pen. "Not one detail will be over looked." He crossed his arms. He then looked over at Bridgette whom was sitting at the kitchen table. "Are you sure you don't want Uncle Gabriel to design your dress? He designs clothes for a living you know."

She shook her head. "Marinette has been wanting to design my dress ever since you and I started dating. Besides, Marinette knows what I like and can make it so… me."

Felix rolled his eyes. "No offence to Marinette, but wouldn't a professional be better suited for the task?"

Bridgette stood up and fumed. "Marinette is designing my dress and that is final. If you suggest your uncle one more time, then you might as well put a blanket and pillow on the sofa because you will be sleeping there tonight."

Felix took a step back and gulped. "Yes dear."

Adrien leaned over to whisper into Marinette's ear. "They've been arguing about this since they got engaged this morning."

"Yikes, are they even going to make it to the wedding?" She whispered back.

He giggled. "Oh they fight all the time, but they always seem to make up. No fight has ever lasted more than a day."

She smiled. "That's good."

Bridgette sighed. "I'm sorry Marinette. Usually Felix isn't like this."

Felix crossed his arms. "I just want this wedding to be perfect." He huffed.

She rolled her eyes. "It will be, but I don't want like fifty doves released after the ceremony. Besides, you and Adrien are both allergic to feathers. I don't want either of you sneezing your heads off and miserable. And I don't want a dress that isn't me." She sighed again. "I've only met your uncle a hand full of times and we barely even spoke… your aunt got to know me better…" She frowned.

A tear ran down both blonde boys faces.

"I'm sorry." Bridgette hugged them both.

A few hours later as the sun was setting, Marinette and Adrien sat on the swings in the park. Neither one had spoken much since lunch.

"She disappeared." He sighed.

"Huh?" She looked up at him.

"My mom, she disappeared." He looked up at her. "Although, everyone thinks she's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked back down at the dirt at her feet. Another moment of silence passed as both teens stared at the ground, swung a bit, and stole glances at one other.

"Hey, give me your hand." She smiled.

"What?" He seemed confused.

She held up a pen. He did as he was told as he blushed a bit. "I might not understand what you're going through, but I'm a good listener." She wrote her phone number on his hand. "If you ever wanna talk… I'm all ears." She gave him a warm smile.

He looked at his hand. _'She dots her I's with hearts? That's fucking adorable… Felix is rubbing off on me.'_ "Hey, you need my number now." He grabbed the pen. She held out her hand and he wrote it down.

She smiled when he was finished and looked over at the setting sun. "It's getting late, I should probably head home."

His smile faded as he shrugged. "Ya, me too."

She stood up and pointed with her thumb. "My house is over there. You're welcome over anytime."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She then waved him goodbye and started walking home.

She was right. Her house was right there. Just across the street from the park. He could see it from his swing. He made sure she made it safely before he stood up and walked home himself.

Felix ran his fingers through his fiancée's hair as she slept beside him. He noticed the blanket was falling off her bare shoulders and quickly pulled it back up so she wouldn't get cold. He then kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes. He smiled when he felt her body wrap around his. He opened one eye and saw she had moved so her head was on his bare chest, her arm was draped over his side, and half of her abdomen was on his. He closed his eye and rubbed her back.

The next couple of weeks went by the same way. Argue, make up, talk about the wedding, and repeat.

Marinette and Adrien were the only ones actually getting anything done.

He ordered the suits, secured the venue and sent out the invitations. She designed the dresses, ordered the flowers, asked her parents to cater… basically everything else. Because, the bride is usually the one who plans the wedding anyway. They had gone above and beyond their call of duty as Maid of Honor and Best Man. They had everything under control and everything the way they knew their cousins would want it to be. The only thing left to decide on was… The cake.

"How about marble?" Marinette suggested as the four of them tasted the samples her parents had prepared for them.

"It's delicious!" Adrien smiled.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Bud, you've said that about every cake we've tried so far."

Adrien crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not wrong."

"I thought the lemon was nice." Bridgette smiled.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Lemon is nice… but every wedding has a lemon cake. Don't you want to be different darling?"

Bridgette shrugged. "Honestly. I don't care. Cake is cake and cake is delicious no matter the flavor."

"Then Red Velvet it is." Felix spoke dryly. "Ten layers."

Bridgette smacked her forehead. "We don't have enough guests for ten layers. That's way too much cake." She turned to her aunt and uncle. "Four would be fine." She smiled. She then looked back at Felix and scowled. "Can we talk in privet, Dear?"

He gulped. "Yes dear." She grabbed his arm and led him to the house portion of the bakery.

Adrien shrugged. "Everything is delicious Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Sorry about my cousin. He's not… he's not normally this picky."

Soon they heard the young adults going at it with more arguing. Adrien stuffed his face with cake out of embarrassment.

Marinette shook her head. "All this arguing can't be healthy for their marriage." She crossed her arms.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Actually, it's better that they get all their frustrations out now before the wedding. If there is anything they don't like about each other it's only going to get worse as time goes on. Besides, communication is key to a healthy relationship."

Mr. Dupain-Cheng nodded. "Yep." He smiled.

 _'Communication is key?'_ Adrien pondered as he chewed. _'I wonder if I should tell Marinette I'm the next Cat Noir…'_ He swallowed. _'No… Felix and Plagg said I can't tell anyone.'_ He stuffed some more cake into his face. _'Besides, Bridgette is like a sister to her and Bridgette is marrying Felix whom is like a brother to me… Marinette would never go out with me anyway.'_ An idea hit him like a ton of bricks. _'Unless… I stop the wedding! No… that's a bad idea. Besides, Marinette worked really hard on all the dresses.'_ He sighed as he set down the empty plate. _'And Felix would never give Bridgette up without a fight. He loves her too much.'_

"I'm going to go check on the 'happy couple'." Marinette gave a sly smile and pointed to the door.

"Ok sweaty." Her mom smiled.

Marinette opened the door.

"Would you stop being such a Groomzilla?!" Bridgette yelled from the other side.

"Well one of us has to be a Zilla and since you're ok with everything it might as well be me!" Felix yelled back.

Marinette gulped as she walked forward and closed the door behind her.

Adrien sighed. "Felix really isn't like this normally. Usually he's kinda quiet and keeps more to himself. He might seem like a grump normally, but he's actually a nice guy if you get to know him. Usually asking him about what he's reading gets him out of his shell a little. He loves books and sharing them with others…" It then dawned on him. "You know what! I haven't seen Felix read a single book since he proposed!"

Marinette's parents seemed confused. "That can't be good." They spoke together.


	13. Wedding day

**Author's note: ok, so fictional weddings are just as hard to plan as real ones. this chapter took longer than I'm willing to admit. I think I'll end this in the next chapter and start on Adrien and Mari's adventures. their part will be a separate story, but Felix and Bridgette will still be around in the sequel. the sequel should pick up where this one ends. but, yeah, I'm ending this story in the next chapter (cuz I like even numbers). I hope the long wait for this chapter was worth it for ya'll... it ended up being a long chapter.**

 **anyway...**

 **this time the words are kitty cat ties and ladybug dresses. ... enjoy!**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 13. Wedding day

Notre-Dame was absolutely covered with red roses. The pews had garland made with the flower. The aisle was lined with them. An arch covered from base to top of the flower stood over the alter. Although, with all the roses, there wasn't a thorn in sight.

Marinette, with walky-talky in hand, made a last minute check to make sure everything was perfect.

She had designed and made all the dresses in the entire bridal party. The bridesmaids' dresses were long, deep red with shimmering black going over one shoulder. She had her hair in a bun for the occasion. Simple, yet, elegant.

Manon Chamack, a little girl Bridgette babysat, was the flower girl. The skirt of her dress looked like a rose in bloom. She was playing tag with the little boy whom was the ring bearer.

Marinette smiled and admired her handiwork. She made sure Manon's dress was extra durable and water resistant because four-year-olds would be four-year-olds.

"Blue Belle how's the cathedral looking?" Adrien's voice came from the walky-talky.

She smiled, rolled her eyes and raised the walky-talky to her lip-glossed lips. "As beautiful as a summer garden. How's the reception hall, Thorn?" She let go of the button and giggled at the code names he gave them.

"Very floral." She could almost hear him smile. "Looks like a flower garden. Oh, your parents have arrived with the cake."

"That's good." She smiled.

"Marinette!" Bridgette's voice rang loud and clear from the walky-talky. "I need you!" She paused for a second. "And bring Manon with you."

"Coming." Marinette almost dropped her walky-talky. She looked up at the playing children. "Manon, come on. You can play with Brice later."

She and the young child were soon in the room Bridgette was getting dressed in.

She saw them in the mirror. "I'm fat!" She cried.

Marinette set the walky-talky down on a table and walked up to her. "No you're not." She spoke in a calming voice.

Bridgette cried even more as she raised her arm showing the young designer the tare. "Yes I am! I ripped it!" She sobbed. "It's all Felix's fault! He decided it was a good idea to take a cooking class and he fattened me up."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she grabbed her sewing kit. Although, oddly enough, she could imagine Felix cooking up a storm. She shrugged. Perhaps it was just his demeanor. He always seemed like a perfectionist to her, if the wedding didn't prove her right on that one. And a lot of perfectionists turned to cooking.

Bridgette had taken off the dress and put on a robe so Marinette could fix it. She also sat down and played patty cake with Manon, just to keep her out of trouble. "Where's Brice?" She looked up after one round.

Marinette looked up from her extra fabric and lace she was sewing on. "I sent him to Adrien. I walkied him about it so he would be on the lookout."

"Oh yeah." Bridgette went back to the child as Marinette went back to her sewing.

Bridgette looked up again. "How does everything look?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, but didn't look up. "Perfect."

A few more moments passed as Marinette hand stitched the extra bit to the dress that she made for just this case.

"What about…" Bridgette began.

Marinette's eye twitched. "It's perfect! Now do you want me to fix your dress or not?"

"Sorry." Bridgette went back to playing with the child.

Marinette continued to stitch. She hoped she wouldn't act like this on her wedding day, if she ever got married.

Adrien popped into her mind. She hadn't seen him since she got there, but she knew he must have looked good. Mature with a devilish charm, but, still kind. She could understand very well why his father made him a model. His smile alone made her heart melt. Did she dare imagine what he would look like when they were Felix and Bridgette's age? No, she'd have a heart attack. Sweet, kind, smart, sometimes funny, very caring AND handsome?! Girl didn't have a snowball's chance in hell.

She even wondered why they were friends in the first place. Because they kinda grew up together? Perhaps. Because they always got along and barely fought as children. And when they did fight it was over in a matter of minutes and they were back to being best buds. And no one had to tell them to make up. They just did that on their own.

They worked great as a team too. The wedding wouldn't be all that much if it was just her planning it. She knew Bridgette would have been fine with a small wedding with family and a few friends attending. But, Felix needed to be some-what appeased. That's where Adrien came in. He knew everything about Felix so he could… translate… for him and get things done while pleasing both bride and groom.

She kinda wondered if she was just easy to work with. Would she get along well with her Cat Noir like she did Adrien? The thought of Adrien being her Cat Noir crossed her mind and made her smile. Although, now she kinda wanted that to be the truth, she knew it was highly unlikely. A too good to be true kind of dream.

Of course, it would help if Bridgette told her who her Cat Noir was, just to get a sense of who he and his younger cousin were. But no, his identity had to be a secret. And that meant her future partner's identity too.

She examined her handiwork. You couldn't even tell it was ripped in the first place. She added 2 inches to both sides just in case. "Alright." She stood up and held up the dress. "It's ready." She smiled.

Bridgette smiled and grabbed the dress. She put it back on and Marinette put the vail on her cousin's head.

They looked her over in the mirror as Manon had found some crayons and blank paper.

Marinette smiled and hugged her cousin. "You're beautiful."

Bridgette smiled wide. "I don't look fat."

Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled. "Not at all."

"Hey Blue Belle, guests are arriving and getting antsy." Adrien's voice came from both walky-talkies in the room.

Marinette picked up the one she had set down. "Well the bridal emergency is taken care of." She let go of the button and giggled a little. "Have you checked on the groom, Thorn?"

"Groom is…" Adrien paused. "Actually, he's nervous."

"Adrien!" She heard Felix shout. "You do realize the entire bridal party can hear you right?"

Adrien let off the button.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Right, sorry I forgot. You and I are Agreste's and we can't let the world know we have feelings." He leaned on a pillar. He sighed. "Father yells at me all the time. I didn't expect you to yell at me too."

Felix took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He gave his younger cousin a reassuring smile. "You know I turn into our fathers when I'm nervous. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Adrien nodded and smiled. "By the way, the whole bridal party heard you snapping at me." He held up the walky-talky and chuckled a little.

Felix rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright captain black mail, what do you want?" He chuckled.

"An extra slice of wedding cake… without getting yelled at." Adrien smirked.

Felix pondered the request for a moment. He then burst out into a fit of laughter. "That's all you want?"

Adrien pouted. "That's all I want… today."

"Done." Felix smiled warmly. It then dawned on him. "So, what else do you want in life little cousin?" He raised an eyebrow with a Cheshire smile.

"To go to school, but you already knew that." Adrien gave him a nervous smile.

"What else?" Felix's smile turned smug.

"Nothing." Adrien continued to smile nervously.

Felix chuckled. "That's a lie and you know it. But, I'll let it slide since it's my wedding day."

Adrien pouted, but then took a deep breath. Felix was right. It was a lie. Adrien did want something else in life. Someone in his life to be more specific. He wanted Marinette. Maybe a date if he was lucky. Another kiss from her if he was really lucky. Their first kiss haunted him. He wanted more. He didn't know at the time why, but now he was fully aware. Seeing her again after such a long time, his heart threatened to explode out of his chest.

He didn't have a snowball's chance in hell! He knew she would look amazing today in her bridesmaid dress… she looked great in everything she wore. She even looked great with bed head, bags under her eyes, and in a sweatshirt and sweatpants holding a cup of coffee! At least, to him she still looked amazing.

She was real. She was honest. She was sweet and kind. Smart, stubborn and talented. And beautiful. No! Gorgeous!

He often found himself daydreaming that she would be his Ladybug. If only he was that lucky.

The other bridesmaids were waiting to be lead down the aisle by the groomsman.

Adrien looked around and his eyes soon fell on Marinette walking over to line up with the rest of them. He blushed as he noticed how her dress accented her developing figure. The red fabric swayed with her hips. She wore shimmering red lip gloss that he hoped would be all over his face by the end of the reception. His head tried to tell him to get over her and that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with her. But, his heart said screw it, she's mine!

Marinette blushed when her eyes fell on Adrien. He had his hair kinda slicked back. His black suit and green tie made him look like he was in his twenties. She couldn't believe he could look any more mature than he already was. Her heart beat ten thousand miles per second as her eyes met his. Her head told her she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with him. But, her heart said screw it, he's mine!

He gave her a nervous smile and a small bow. He then held out his arm for her to link her's with it.

Felix looked everyone over for a last minute check. He stopped at Adrien and fixed the rose pinned to his lapel. He then turned to Marinette and plucked a loose hair off her shoulder.

He smiled. "There, now everything is perfect."

The doors to the chapel opened and the precession began.

Felix gave Bridgette's mom a small bow, linked arms with her, and walked her down the aisle. He then led her to her seat and gave her another bow. After that he took his place at the altar.

The preacher fallowed him while the groomsmen and bridesmaids fallowed him.

The organist began to play the traditional "Here Comes the Bride" as Manon tossed flower petals everywhere. Brice walked liked a robot and smiled nervously.

Everyone in the church stood up as Bridgette sashayed in with her father. The bodice was a thick white lace roses with a sweetheart neckline. Hand embroidered white ladybugs were hidden in with the roses, as per request. The skirt was full and ballroom style. A red ribbon that was tied in a bow on the side pulled the whole dress together. The vale had the rose and ladybug lace on the edges, otherwise it was pretty clear. Her long hair had been braided into a thick bun.

Felix took a deep breath and smiled wide when he saw her. His hair was also kinda slicked back. He wore a black suit and green tie similar to Adrien's as well as the rest of the groomsmen. Although, Felix's tie had a tiny black paw print on the bottom.

Her father hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead after he lifted her vail. He then took his seat next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Felix and Bridgette in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher began the service.

No one made a sound.

The preacher began again.

Adrien didn't even listen to what the preacher was saying. He was too busy imagining it was him and Marinette getting married. Them holding hands and saying their "I Do's". And best of all the kiss at the end of the ceremony. He wasn't sure how that part should play out, but he knew it would be passionate.

"Earth to Adrien?" Felix waved his hand in front of his cousin's face.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his daydream.

"The rings?" Felix smiled, hiding his anger.

Adrien blushed and gave a nervous smile as he pulled out the rings from a pouch in his pocket. "Right here." He handed them over to Felix.

Out of the corner of the blonde haired green eyed boy's eyes, he noticed Marinette trying to hold in a giggle.

He sighed. His heart sank. She was laughing at him. He blew it; he just knew it.

The preacher smiled. "I know pronounce Felix and Bridgette husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Felix smiled and cupped his hand on Bridgette's cheek. He leaned in as she stood on her tip-toes. Their lips touched and they hugged each other. The broke their embrace and the entire church clapped and cheered.

At the reception, Adrien sighed and stuffed his face with the cake he was promised.

"hey." He looked up and noticed Marinette waving at him. She smiled. "If I remember correctly, you love dancing. How come you're not on the dance floor?"

He nodded and swallowed. "Yes, I like dance!" He stood up and smacked his forehead.

She giggled as she grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor. "Come on silly."

As soon as they got to the dance floor the music changed to a slow song. Bridgette and Felix already had their first dance, so this one was for the guests.

Both teens shrugged and started to dance slowly. They stared into each other's eyes as they swayed to the music. They both leaned in to kiss one other… till the music changed. They then laughed and backed away from each other.

Felix smiled as he noticed the pair. "They're hopeless."

Bridgette giggled. She shook her head as she grabbed his tie. "You're one to talk, Dear."


	14. The Next Generation

**Author's note: what a short end to a story... oh well... I actually had this ending planned since I first started writing this fic. I hope ya'll enjoy and I'll see ya'll in part 2 when I get around to writing it. hopefully I'll have part 2 up soon. till then I have a few ML stories I've completed and a few I'm working on. till the next time...**

 **the words Baby fever! ... enjoy!**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 14. The Next Generation

It had been a week after the wedding. Marinette was sleeping soundly as her alarm was going off.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Bridgette burst through the trap door in the floor causing Marinette to scream, jolt up and breath heavy.

"Bridgette! You scared the crap out of me!" She threw a pillow at her older cousin.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and gave her younger cousin a condescending smile. "You're alarm has been going off for five minutes. I don't want you to be late for your first day of high school."

"Oh." Marinette yawned.

"Besides…" Bridgette climbed in the rest of the way into the room and shut the trap door behind her. "I have some news I wanna tell you."

Marinette climbed down her ladder and nodded. "I'm awake."

Bridgette beamed. "I'm not fat!"

Marinette yawned again. "I could have told you that."

"I'm pregnant!" Bridgette clapped.

Marinette's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "No way!"

Bridgette smiled and nodded. "Way! It wasn't Felix's cooking that made me gain a few pounds before our wedding, it's our baby growing inside me."

"OH MY GOSH!" Marinette beamed. "Congratulations!" She squeed. "How far along are you?"

"A month. I started throwing up this morning. Felix was gonna take me to the hospital, but I wasn't running a fever. So I convinced him not too. Instead I took a pregnancy test and it said I'm pregnant! It was one of those fancy ones that also tells you how far along you are. You would have sworn Felix was handed an autographed copy of his favorite book when I told him." Bridgette smiled wide.

Marinette giggled. "That happy huh?"

Bridgette nodded and pulled a small box out of her pocket.

Marinette's eyes widened again. "Is that?"

"The box that holds the Ladybug Miraculous? Yes it is." Bridgette brushed back her hair to show her bare ears. "I wiped them off with alcohol, so they're nice and clean for you. They've been in my ears since my first day of high school. Cat Noir and I agreed today would be the perfect day to pass the torch."

Marinette smiled wide as she accepted the box. "I hope I can make you proud." She hugged her cousin.

Bridgette gave her a sweet smile and hugged her back. "You already have."

Adrien sighed as he nibbled on the grapefruit in front of him.

A hand pushed away the bitter fruit and placed a plate of cat shaped pancakes in front of the teen.

Adrien looked up and smiled. "Felix! Good morning!"

Felix waved. "It's a big day, so eat up."

Adrien sighed again as he picked up his fork. "Thanks for the pan-cats, but today isn't anything special."

"Then why am I holding this backpack and class schedule?" Felix grinned.

Adrien smiled again and gasped. "You didn't!"

Felix sat down in the chair beside him. "I did. It wasn't easy, but I convinced uncle to let you go to school. You just gotta keep up your piano lessons, Chinese lessons, basketball practice, fencing, modeling, and…" He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Adrien dropped his fork onto his plate, smiled, and gasped. "No way!"

"Yes way. I gonna be a dad in eight months. My kid is gonna need me more." Felix slid the box to his younger cousin.

Adrien smiled wide as he accepted the box. He then raised an eyebrow. "Bridgette's pregnant?"

Felix nodded. "That, and I was bestowed the ring on my first day of school. So, it just seems fitting I pass it down to you on your first day."

Adrien smiled and hugged his older cousin. "I hope I don't let you down."

Felix rolled smiled, his eyes and embraced the teen. "You won't."


End file.
